


Your Picture-Perfect Blue

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alpha Gerhard, Alpha Mika, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, Child Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, Great Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage (Mentioned), Murder, Nazi Germany, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychology, Rape, Verbal Abuse, WWII, Wedding Night, Weddings, World War II, incest (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael Schumacher is an Omega living in Nazi-Germany and flees after murdering his own husband. He ends up on the British Isles in the care of a Finnish doctor by the name of Mika Hakkinen. They fall in love as the War is only just starting.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Past Michael Schumacher/Gerhard Berger
Series: My World War 2 AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Heidfeld = Christoph Berger-Schumacher (1935: 11)  
> Nico Rosberg = Nicolas Berger-Schumacher (1935: 10)  
> Sebastian Vettel = Sebastian Berger-Schumacher (1935: 8)  
> Nico Hulkenberg = Mattias Berger-Schumacher (1935: 8)  
> Kimi Räikkönen = Kimi-Mattias Häkkinen (1935: 17)  
> Valtteri Bottas = Valtteri Häkkinen (1935: 7)

_ [24th of June 1935, Freiburg im Breisgau, Germany] _

Michael just laid there on the ground and took the kicks his husband dished out on him.

“You’re just a good for nothing whore.” the Alpha male growled. “You can take cock, but you can’t finish your born duty. Now, go cook dinner for our children. They need to become stronger.”

And like a zombie, the Omega did. He’d do anything for his children, they were precious to him, he loved every single one of them. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his children safe, even if that meant taking the abuse or whoring himself to his husband’s friends if his husband demanded it of him.

The abuse was almost daily and playing the needy Omega whore was a weekly occurrence now, especially since Gerard was trying to gain more political influence.

The German had had a lot of miscarriages in the eight years and some months since the birth of his twins. He didn’t know how much more he could take any more, nor did he know how Gerard was going to react if one of their children turned out to be an Omega. He had to leave with them, go somewhere safe and away from his husband.

Then, Gerhard started to fondle him through the skirt he was wearing, and the Omega froze in place, knife in hand with which he’d been cutting the last of the vegetables.

“Make sure to get yourself ready tomorrow. We’re gonna have guests.”

The 28-year-old clenched the knife tighter. He knew what that meant. He couldn’t take it anymore. He lashed out in a fit of rage. He blinked after almost half a minute, looking upon what he’d done.

His husband of 11 years was lying there in a large puddle of blood, eyes wide and mouth open, bleeding from his wounds on his neck and chest which weren’t shallow by any means.

Michael’s arms, shirt and skirt were completely drenched.

And it wasn’t helping that Christoph had seen it happen.

The 11-year-old ran over to his Carrier. “I’ll hide the body daddy; you should clean up.”

“You shouldn’t have seen this.” the Omega said, touching his oldest son’s cheek.

“Gerhard wasn’t good for you.” the oldest boy stated. “We’re going dad, and we’re going now. It’s perfect.”

Christoph was right on that. There was no way someone would try and look for them now Gerard was gone for good with his dead body now rotting on the floor of the kitchen.

As the Carrier threw the blood-drenched clothing in the fire, Michael’s oldest son dragged his dad’s husband into the cooler cellar to temporarily stop the stench of a rotting body from spreading through the house.

Christoph cleaned up the blood and got rid of the evidence by also throwing it in the fireplace. He knew they had the best chance if they left in the dark of night with all the money Father had in the house and some valuables that they could sell in Switzerland or France during their flight to somewhere safe.

Maybe Seb and Mat wouldn’t understand yet the exact reason, but this was the best for all of them.

The body of Gerhard Berger was found three days later after he failed to show up at work. It was found by Clay Regazzoni, a colleague who lived close by. The absence of his Omega husband and their children was merely a note in the report since the cause of death was very clearly a vicious stabbing that caused the Austrian to bleed out, and the stabbing was deemed too vicious for an Omega or an early teenage child to have done it.

The group believed that Gerhard’s Omega husband must’ve had a Beta or Alpha lover who killed Mr. Berger and took the family with them. And that was the person they’d have to find.

* * *

_ [Morning, 4th of July 1935, Anchor Bay, Erith, Great Britain] _

A group of four men was strolling across the rocky beaches of Anchor Bay, collecting the occasional wine bottle or bear bottles left behind by youth during the night before. All of them worked in the same hospital: The London Hospital, but were on a little outing along the Thames to relieve stress.

“Is that a boat?” one of the men, Nigel, asked as he pointed out to a little wooden boat that was crashing ashore. It was covered, as if it had been left out.

“We should check, maybe someone misses it.” Jonathan said and walked over to it.

Damon frowned and looked along the coast. “Who in the name of Jesus Christ would leave a boat like that out on the water and expect it to remain?”

The guy with the largest moustache shrugged. “No idea Damon.”

“Guys, there are _people_ in here!” Palmer called.

The two brunets and one blonde ran at him and also looked.

And indeed, there were five people laying in the boat. One was an adult, the others early teens or pre-teens. They were all blonde and they only had one bag with them.

The children had been covered with multiple layers of blankets, but the adult’s skin under his fingernails was turning blue, as well as his lips.

“I’ll go call an ambulance.” Damon said and ran towards the shops along the coastal line of the river.

“I’ll get James on the line.” said Nigel, and also ran to get a telephone.

The fourth man, Martin, stayed with Jon to get the adult out.

It was clear that this was an Omega parent, the smell was unmistakable.

Both blondes covered the man with their jackets at a first attempt to keep him warm after checking for a pulse and breath.

“God, who’d do this to themselves?” Brundle asked.

“He wanted to make sure his children didn’t get cold.”

“No Jon, I mean this.” and the sturdier Alpha showed the now yellow bruises on the arms.

The taller of the pair closed his eyes in sadness. Yes, Omegas were still abused by their partners or even their own parents, just because they were Omegas. They were seen as nothing but breeding stock, and the fact that this young-looking man could perhaps be the biological parent of those four kids made both of them feel sick in the stomach.

“Who do you think should handle this?” Martin asked, once more checking the man’s pulse.

“Mika’s good with children, and he really knows how to treat the abused.”

The second Alpha nodded. Yes, Mika had a very gentle nature for being an Alpha. It felt sometimes like that Finn had a sixth sense when it came to the vulnerable.

Jonathan went to check the children.

Those four felt warm to the touch, but not too warm. They were tightly wrapped in the available blankets, breathing steadily and their pulse was normal. They looked well fed and their fair skin was _not_ decorated with any discolouration.

The abuse had been directed at the Omega only.

At least the man who’d driven this family to the extremes was only half a bastard, but Palmer really wanted to find that man and punch him until he was dead.

* * *

_ [Noon, 4th of July 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

This was not what Dr. Mika Häkkinen expected from his day when he signed in.

He’d expected it to be boring, just like any other day. And it was boring, until a couple of his colleagues, who actually had a day off, came in with an unconscious abused Omega at threat of organ failure due to hypothermia and his four German speaking young children.

Mika immediately set to work, stabilising the unconscious man with fluids and antibiotics.

During his work, he noticed the Omega’s beauty, which was nothing abnormal for an Alpha. But the extreme pull he felt was abnormal. The Finnish doctor felt like he had to stay with this man day and night, offer him comfort and taking care of his every need, and he’d never felt like that before.

Soon after the man’s lips and fingernails had turned back to its original colour, one of the four children entered.

“Is papa going to be okay?” the child asked.

“He will now.” the doctor replied. “What’s your name, young one?”

“Christoph.” the young blonde replied. “How long will papa stay asleep?”

Dr. Häkkinen sighed. “I don’t know, young one. It varies per person.”

“Can we sit with him?” Christoph asked.

“Of course. Just make sure you don’t disturb the nurses when they’re checking up on your papa.”

The child nodded and ushered his younger brothers inside the room.

Each of them wanted to be able to touch their Carrier especially the youngest two.

The child who was a little bit smaller than Christoph looked up at him. “Who are you?”

“I’m your papa’s doctor. You can call me Mika, if you want.” the surgeon offered.

“Nico.” the child said. “The other two are Seb and Mat.”

“I’ll try to remember. And what is your papa’s name, if I might ask?”

“Michael.”

Mika nodded and wrote the first name down on the chart. Of course, most information couldn’t be filled in until the Omega woke up. He left the room, leaving the hospital chart on the table it belonged, and went to the front desk.

“Good afternoon Mika.” David greeted him. “How’s today going?”

“It’s not the most boring day I’ve had these past weeks.” the Finn replied. “I have a first name for you on the patient several of our colleagues brought in. It’s Michael. Seeing as the kids speak German, I think they might be refugees from Nazi Germany.”

The young man at the desk scoffed. “No surprise. Have you seen the bruises? God, I wish I hadn’t.”

“I haven’t. What’s with the bruises?”

“Hand shaped ones. I wrote it down on the admission papers, Palmer signed him in with you as the recommended doctor.”

Häkkinen’s hand dug into the wood of the front desk.

Abused Omegas… it was common all over the world, but the surgeon found it to be vile and cruel. He’d seen what it could do

“Get the lab to do hormone tests and a blood test… on those grounds I’ll look if I have to prescribe vitamins or any other medication. And get the children checked to, just to be sure.”

The young Scotsman nodded. “Of course, Mika. And how are Kimi and Valtteri doing?”

“Valtteri’s basically an angel, he loves the school I sought out for him.” the Alpha told, leaning against the desk. “Kimi’s got his first girlfriend. Some Beta girl named Jenny; I haven’t met her properly, only heard her name. She goes to the same high school.”

“Sounds like fun.” the front desk helper said. “You think you might have kids of your own one day?”

“Don’t know. Guess it depends on whether I’ll meet the right person whom I want children with.”

David gave him a smile. “My sister doesn’t talk about anything but having children one day, and she’s just twenty-one.”

Mika pulled a face, at which the newly licenced nurse shook his head. David knew how Mika thought about people having children before they were 25, but that was because Mika cared about Omegas and Beta women so much. The Finn wanted them to have an actual life first, finish school and find work before starting a family, a situation that would improve physical and mental health… especially now, during this Depression that had been going on since 1929.

“But how’s _your_ baby now, David?” the Finn asked.

“It’s good. After that little scare, everything’s gone well. Those vitamins worked.”

Häkkinen nodded.

“Nurse Coulthard, could you perhaps stop _flirting_ with Doctor Häkkinen and file this paperwork?” came a voice from the other side of the wooden desk.

The surgeon rolled his eyes. He knew Doctor Morbidelli, and that man wasn’t patient at all.

The two weren’t truly colleagues, as Morbidelli worked primarily on syphilis and came nowhere near an operation table. They only ever crossed paths in the maternity ward as they both treated patients there.

The nurse took the paperwork. “Of course, Doctor Morbidelli. Anything else?”

“Your bump’s getting visible. Maybe you should ask for a bigger shirt.” and the Italian walked away.

“Asshole.” the sturdy blonde scoffed.

The much leaner built Omega just shrugged. “You know how he feels about unwed pregnant people.”

“Still, he’s an asshole for demanding that of you.” Mika stated.

David was nearly five months along; he’d gotten pregnant during a school party after having unprotected sex with some Beta dude he didn’t even truly know by name. Usually, pregnant Omegas dropped out, but the Scot didn’t want to do that and found work at the London Hospital, which was run by James Hunt, a very free-thinking and extremely liberal man.

“I have already baby-proofed my apartment. And I’m probably going to get Erin to babysit, so she can practise for when she’ll have kids.”

“I can get Kimi to babysit.” the doctor offered.

“ _Really_ Mika? Fuelling the rumours?” Coulthard asked. “Literally _everyone_ around here already thinks we’re dating. Yesterday I even overheard Eddie saying to Elio that he thought my baby was yours!”

“People talk all the time.” Häkkinen said. “I’ll be in my office.” and he went to his little office that was in between the ICU and a normal unit, where his most recent patient was lying. He looked through the glass window, seeing the children curled up together while their Carrier was still unconscious.

The Omega, Michael, still looked incredibly young and barely old enough to have four children.

The Finnish doctor didn’t want to think about the implications of that. He’d seen Omegas fall pregnant soon after their 16th birthday, and that was usually an Alpha or Beta family member who’d done that. And the Omega was always blamed for getting pregnant, with a variety of accusations.

That was his reason for becoming a medical professional, to be able to help young people in need. And he was one of the few doctors in Great Britain licenced to perform a surgical abortion since the British rules had become more liberal on that regard. Surgical removal by a licenced doctor was the safest and the risk of death was the same as with any other operation. He’d done the surgery many times, 1 almost every day and at least 4 in a week.

Mika went into his office and sat on the chair behind his desk. There was a shitload of paperwork he had to do; past surgery reports, upcoming surgery details and surgeries he needed to approve of before they could be performed.

David wasn’t going to like it, but the Nurse would have to file every single thing.

The surgeon was near the end of the pile when David entered his office. “Mika, why’re you still here? You should’ve gone home at least an hour ago.”

Häkkinen looked at the clock, seeing it was already 6pm. “Well, shit, I guess. Uhm… I’ve got a ton of work for you tomorrow. Guess I’ll be going now.”

The nurse eyed the pile. “I’m going to need a trolley for that. How much were you even behind?”

“I really don’t know.” the Finn said as he grabbed his coat from the rack. “I guess dinner will be cold by now, but I’ll just warm it up.”

“I’ll sign you out, you need to go.”

“What about you?”

The Scot put his hands on his hips. “I’m on double shift, I won’t be leaving until four in the morning.”

“Any idea who’s on emergency surgery call?” Mika asked.

“Andrea de Cesaris.”

“Alright. When will you be on day shift again?”

Coulthard thought for a moment. “That’ll be… on the sixth.”

“Take care.”

“You too.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 4th of June 1935, Hakkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Mika got home about half an hour later. He was lucky there was an Underground station nearby with almost a direct connection to the hospital he worked at.

“You’re late.” Kimi commented as his uncle entered the living room.

“Got caught up in paperwork. What did you make today?”

“Some spaghetti.” the 17-year-old commented.

The doctor hummed and went into the kitchen to warm up a portion for himself. “How was school today?”

The teen shrugged. “Nothing special.”

“How about you, Valtteri?” the adult asked his other nephew.

The 7-year-old put his chin in his hands. “I hate homework.”

“Are you stuck?”

“I hate math. Why are we even learning this?”

Mika shook his head. “I’ll warm up my dinner, and then I’ll try to help you.”

“Of course, Uncle Mika.”


	2. PART 2

_ [Morning, 5th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

When Mika signed in the next morning, a young nurse approached him.

“Doctor Häkkinen? Your patient of yesterday has woken up, but he’s not letting anyone touch him and we don’t understand quite what he’s saying.”

“Is he still in his room.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go, I hope I could calm him down without giving him a sedative.” and the Finn went to the room.

The Omega had hogged the bedsheets and was sitting in a corner, completely shaking and his eyes were wide open in fear.

The surgeon sat down on one knee after he closed the door. “Hello. I’m Doctor Häkkinen. Are you alright?”

“Where am I? Where are my children?”

“You’re in a hospital. The London Hospital, to be exact. You and your children were found in the Thames by some of my colleagues.” Häkkinen explained, his voice as soft as he could make it. “Your children are in our children’s ward. I can go and get them for you.”

“I want to see my children!”

“Alright. I’m going to get them.” and the blonde Alpha stood up again and went back into the hallway.

The nurse was standing there. “Is he okay?”

“He didn’t know where he was.” Mika replied. “And he really wants his children.”

“He must be a very protective parent.” the nurse said. “Will you require my assistance?”

The surgeon shook his head. “No. You can go. I have to do this myself.” and he went to the children’s ward, where Michael’s kids were playing with the variety of toys that was available.

“Christoph, Nico, Seb, Mat, your papa is awake.” the doctor told. “He wants to see you.”

The four children immediately dropped what they were doing and went with the Finn to their papa’s room.

Michael was crying from happiness as he saw his four children, hugging and kissing each of them.

“Thank you for making papa better.” Nico said.

“It’s my job, little one.”

The boy hugged Mika’s leg, and the 29-year-old ruffled through the young kid’s blonde hair.

Hesitantly, the Omega came closer to his Finnish doctor. “How can I ever thank you for saving my life?”

“I’m already being paid to save lives. It’s nothing.” Mika assured. “My name is Mika.” and he slowly reached out his hand.

The Omega looked at it before slowly reaching out too. “Michael. Michael Schumacher.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael.” the Alpha said, before letting go of the hand. “Nurse Horner will bring in food for you and your children within the next half hour. And if you need anything, you can ask. We’ll take care of you.”

The German nodded. “Thank you.”

* * *

Michael had been very afraid the second he woke up in a hospital bed, only dressed in a flimsy gown. Every Alpha and Beta male felt like a threat and his children were nowhere to be seen.

Then that handsome doctor had entered. He had a strong Alpha build, but his eyes were extremely gentle, and his voice was like small waves crashing on the beach; very soothing. Then there was his scent, which had a calming effect on the destressed Omega.

The German refugee wondered whether the doctor had children. He probably had, men like that had more than enough admirers that fell to his feet. The doctor probably had a beautiful partner waiting for him at home, raising their children and cooking delicious dinners to impress their husband.

Now he had his children in his arms, his beautiful children who deserved a good future.

As the doctor told him, a young-looking brunet brought food for him and his children.

And the food wasn’t the best tasting, but it had everything his children needed to grow.

* * *

_ [Noon, 5th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

Mika did the last of the necessary paperwork before reading the morning newspaper, which contained the news about ongoing negotiations with Nazi Germany. There was also an article about Japanese troops invading the Chinese mainland.

The bloodwork on his latest patient probably wouldn’t be in for another week, depending on how quick the lab could work and how many doctors had ordered tests.

The surgeon was at the front desk, handing over paperwork to the nurse who was stationed at the desk today, which was a Beta female whose name he didn’t know when he heard screaming from the normal unit. He turned and went that way, hearing crashing and cries in German.

In the hallway in front of Michael’s room, a bleeding Doctor Morbidelli was being taken care of by nurses from the ICU who were nearby.

“What the hell did you do?” Häkkinen asked.

“I just wanted to pick up the lunch plates.” the Italian told. “The moment I went in he just froze and started yelling and throwing the plates at me.”

The Finn looked inside the room.

The Omega was shaking, just like that morning, and had dragged the bed covers and his youngest two in the corner, like he was shielding them from some danger.

“Gianni, that man was abused. Who knows what psychological effects that’s had on him?” Mika stated. “Something must’ve triggered his reaction. I’m going to try and find out.” and he went inside.

The plates that had been used to serve lunch now laid broken on the floor, some shards with blood.

“Michael, may I come closer?” the Finnish doctor asked, going slightly through his knees and making direct eye contact with the man in the corner.

“Are you going to protect us?” the German asked, clutching his two children closer.

“If you want me to, I will.” Häkkinen replied, slowly shuffling closer.

The Carrier mewled, sounding needy.

When he was on the ground near the Omega, the doctor removed his white coat and held out his arms.

Schumacher crashed into his arms, crying softly and clutching his shirt tightly.

The Alpha held the man, but not too tightly, and began hushing him.

The two young children let out a sigh of relief, looking at each other with a smile.

Mika knew his shirt was getting wet and that the Omega’s scent would be all over him after this, but it was necessary to calm him down. “Can I pick you up?”

“Yes.” came the answer.

The surgeon picked up the younger man, who was still holding on tightly and buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck, breathing in the calming scent.

“My saviour, my protector.” Michael murmured.

“I’ll be what you need me to be.” the Finn replied softly as he laid the refugee down on the hospital bed and taking the seat next to it. “Could you tell me why you got so destressed?”

The blue eyes closed as he buried his cheek in the Alpha’s right hand. “That man… his scent smelled like my Sire’s. He… he raped me, beat me, mutilated me…” tears streamed down the Omega’s face.

“I’m so sorry.” Häkkinen said, drying the tears with his other hand. “But I’ll promise you that that will never happen again, not while I’m alive.”

“Please, stay with me.” the German pleaded, opening his eyes to look into the doctor’s. “I need you.”

Mika hushed him. “Just go to sleep. Your children will be with you, watching over you. As will Nurse Horner. You can count on them.”

Blue eyes closed again, breaths slowly becoming regular and steady again.

The surgeon slowly removed his hands, which were wet from the tears. He placed one of the children on the chair and threw a blanket over the Carrier, tucking him in, before leaving.

Nurse Horner was standing there. “What happened? I only saw Doctor Morbidelli bleeding.”

The Finn took a deep breath, leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyelids. “He’s psychologically scarred. Raped by his own damn father, then spousal abuse… he’s fucked up.”

The young Beta’s eyes went wide. “Goddamn, that’s just… geez.”

“He needs a good psychiatrist now.” Mika said, throwing the back of his head against the wall. “I’m not going to be enough for long.”

“There aren’t many German speaking psychiatrists in London, but I’ll ask Hunt about it.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to draft up a request for psychological help.”

Christian sighed. “Nice. Even more paperwork.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 5th of June 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Mika laid down on the couch when he got home from work and closed his eyes for a moment.

He had visited Michael before he left, filling out the admission papers. He’d seen the fading bruises and healing cuts on the Omega’s arms, the last physical remnants of the abuse at the hands of their spouse.

The spouse, an Austrian Alpha by the name of Gerhard Berger, was 9 years older than Michael. Michael was forced to marry the moment his parents found out Michael was pregnant, at 16, forcing him to drop out of school and live kilometres away from his hometown so no one would see the shame he’d brought on their family.

The surgeon was ready to punch something, probably even ready to smash something into bits and pieces. He felt incredibly protective over the German refugee and wished he could heal every wound that those… _dogs_ had caused him. But he deep down knew he couldn’t, he was a doctor with knowledge about the human body, not the human brain.

“Uncle? Are you okay?” Kimi sounded rather worried.

“Just a hard day at work, nothing to worry about.” the 29-year-old replied.

The teen gave him a look. “Uncle, something is clearly bothering you. If there’s something on your mind, you can just tell.”

The man born in Vantaa sighed. “There’s this patient, Omega, a German refugee. He’s been subjected to the worst abuse in this world. He’s got the mental scars of a soldier stationed in a trench during the war, and he’s only _twenty-eight_.”

The oldest of the Häkkinen brothers sat down next to his Uncle. “Are you attracted to him?”

Mika frowned. “What’s that got to do with this?”

The 17-year-old merely raised an eyebrow.

The adult Finn groaned. “Maybe I am.”

“It’s your Alpha talking, Uncle. Your attraction to this Omega only strengthens your will to protect them. And with him being twenty-eight, he’s still very much fertile.”

“Is it really just my biology?” the full-grown Alpha asked. “If it’s just that, I’d be able to ignore it as I’ve done multiple times.”

Kimi squeezed his uncle’s leg. “Maybe that’s the answer right there.”

That made it just all more confusing for Mika.

* * *

_ [Morning, 6th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

When Mika entered the hospital, he was glad to see David back at the front desk. “How has your free day been, David?”

“Nice. It was good to have some rest. My feet have been killing me, I really needed that massage.” the Scotsman replied and sighed. “My brother came to visit. He’s still not happy I haven’t quit nursing school and focus on having my child.”

“What an idiot.” the Finn murmured in a low growl.

“Ah, well, at least he can’t marry me off since I’m twenty-six.” the nurse said. “But a part of the bloodwork has come back. Blood type, STD results, iron content… that’s on here. The hormone part hasn’t come back yet, here it says that there’s been an anomaly detected, but this particular imbalance wouldn’t influence any vitamins or supplements.”

Häkkinen looked at the numbers and graphs. “Looks like Michael needs iron supplements as well as vitamin A and C supplements. Give me one of those prescription papers.”

DC handed it over. “Here you go. By the way, what happened to Doctor Morbidelli?”

“Michael threw lunch plates at him.”

“Ouch.” the Omega commented. “Ugly.”

“Just like his personality.” the surgeon stated.

Coulthard swatted the doctor’s lower arm. “Keep it nice Mika.”

“What? You hate him, I hate him, nothing wrong with me saying this to you.”

“Well, at least _I_ still have to work with the guy. You can say such stuff when we’re in your office.”

Mika laughed. “And you say I fuel the fire about us being ‘together’.”

“They’re just waiting until we kiss in public before calling an ‘I knew it’.” David told as he was looking at some paperwork. “Psychological help? For a mister Michael Schumacher… isn’t that your German refugee patient?”

“Yes.” the surgeon replied. “Let’s just say his home and married life weren’t great and pretty much the reason he left and made that dangerous trip by boat and risking hypothermia and death.”

Coulthard’s eyes went wide and put his right hand in front of his mouth, he was shocked.

“Yeah… none of the details are pretty.”

The Scot laid his hand on top of the Finn’s, a small gesture of sympathy.

* * *

_ [Morning, 7th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

The next day, Mika found the results of the hormone tests on the desk in his office.

And the result was a bit of a shock.

It’s not like it was abnormal for Omegas to have this particular hormone imbalance, but the doctor hadn’t expected it. Michael was pregnant, and the HCG and estrogen concentrations indicated the first trimester wasn’t yet finished.

The surgeon went to Michael’s room, finding him staring out of the window looking out over the small strip of green in front of the building. “Michael, can I talk to you?”

The Omega looked at him, turning away from the window and the peaceful sight of greenery. “You look worried. Did something bad happen?”

“I’m not quite sure it’s bad news.” Häkkinen said as he closed the door and went to sit down next to the German, who was giving him a worried look. “Usually it’s good news, but I don’t know how you would feel about it currently.”

“What’s going on?” the refugee asked.

“Your blood tests came back. Or well, the remnants of it.” the Finn told. “The lab found an anomaly in your hormones, which they tested yesterday. I just got the results. You’re pregnant, Michael, first trimester.”

The worried look was quickly replaced with a horrified one, and the 28-year-old started crying.

Mika quickly pulled the Omega’s head against his upper chest. “I’m here, I’m here.”

“Please, Mika, I don’t want this baby!”

“Are you sure about that?” the surgeon asked, making eye contact with his patient. “I just need you to know, that once I schedule you for an abortion surgery, there’s no going back.”

“Mika… I don’t even know who the father is.” Michael admitted while crying. “It can be anyone my husband made me sleep with. It was always unprotected sex.”

The Finn clenched his fists. That bastard had literally done everything a husband shouldn’t do. “Okay. I’ll see you again after my surgery for today. I’ll go through your test results with you. If you still want it then, I can get the paperwork ready.”

And they stayed like that for some more time, until the doctor really had to leave.

* * *

_ [Noon, 7th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

By the time it was almost 2 o’clock, Mika still hadn’t returned. So, Michael decided to make a little stroll.

He wore a proper hospital gown, which reached his knees. Modest enough to visit his children in the children’s ward.

There were a lot of nurses there, mostly Omegas and Beta women who had a heart for kids.

It was good to see the shine of happiness in his children’s eyes, they deserved to be happy.

Christoph was drawing a lot of landscapes, his twins were playing with toy trains and making train noises and his Nico was playing with toy soldiers together with one of the child patients at the hospital.

The German Omega cried of happiness at seeing his children this way. Oh, how he wished he could just forget how each of his children was conceived. It would spare his children of seeing the pain when they looked into their Carrier’s eyes.

Maybe once he learned the English language, found a job and was able to house his children he could perhaps find them a nice stepfather who would love them as if they were their own. It would take some time, but Michael was only 28 and his fertile years weren’t ticking yet, there were at least another 12 years on his biological clock before he could possibly run out of time.

Perhaps this was his possibility of starting anew, to get a grip on his life and find his place in this ever-changing world of people seeking power at the expense of others.

As Michael was walking back to his hospital room, he saw Mika.

The surgeon was talking to one of the nurses, who was dressed in dark blue scrubs that starkly contrasted the white coats of the doctors.

The German hadn’t seen this particular nurse before, but that might have to do with the very pregnant belly that was poking out of the nurse’s frame. He couldn’t understand what the two were talking about, but it was clearly about the growing baby as there was a lot of pointing and gesturing.

The pair shared a hug, and the refugee cast his eyes to the ground.

He’d been stupid to believe he could have a shot at such an Alpha, of course he’d have a dashing and pregnant partner whom he would have met long before. His upper chest hurt a bit while returning to his room and the bed he occupied. Heart ache, for a man he couldn’t have.

Michael cried and curled up on the bed.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” it was Mika’s caring voice, and it only made the refugee sadder.

The Alpha took his hand. “Please, tell me.”

“Was that man your husband?” the German asked.

“Which man?”

“The pregnant nurse you hugged in the hallway.”

The surgeon raised an eyebrow. “David? No, he’s not my husband. Why’re you asking me that?”

“You… looked so cosy with him.” the refugee said, just staring out of the window.  
“No, I’m not married to anyone, nor do I have children myself.” the doctor told. “I only have my two nephews living with me. And David, well, he’s a good friend but I’m not attracted to him.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Guess that’s why everyone in this hospital think we’re a couple.” Mika murmured.

Schumacher raised an eyebrow.

“Hospital gossip. Seriously, some nurses do nothing but gossip.” Häkkinen told. “Almost all my colleagues think I’m involved with David. Some even think that his baby is mine and that him working here is my way to keep him in my sight. I confess that _is_ something I would do if I’d gotten someone pregnant, but no, David’s still single but pregnant and my schedule is currently a bit too busy for me to go find someone I’d want to be with.”

“You… live with your nephews?” Michael asked.

The surgeon nodded. “Yes. They’re my brother’s children. They came to live with me when my brother died two years ago, an accident with a tank. Kimi’s seventeen now and Valtteri’s seven. Their mothers aren’t in the picture, never were. Kimi’s mother died in childbirth and Valtteri’s mother abandoned my brother and their son for another man straight after Valtteri was born.”

“She doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

The Finn shook his head. “She wasn’t, and it’s a good thing she’s gone and out of my nephews’ lives too. She was rather toxic.”

“I hope you are a good uncle to them.” the young Omega said, taking the Alpha male’s bigger hand in both of his.

“I try to be what they need of me.”

Michael found that answer satisfactory. Mika was a caring man, one with a heart, the right kind of man, the right kind of stepfather for his children.

* * *

_ [Evening, 7th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

David opened the door to Michael’s room, peeking in to see Mika on a chair filling out paperwork.

“Oh, hi David.” his colleague said, as cheery as he always did.

The 26-year-old shook his head. “You should’ve gone home. At least thirty minutes ago.”

“Had to get these abortion surgery papers done.” the Finn said.

“So, mister Schumacher decided to get the abortion done then?” the nurse hummed. “Before or after the psychological evaluation?”

“Before. At least, that’s what the psychiatrists recommended I’d do.”

“What are you telling him?” Michael asked.

“Just that I needed to get these done and what the psychiatrists recommended because of the stress.”

The Scot just raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you switching from German, to English, to Finnish and back to English again… I don’t know how you do it.”

“A lot of practise.” the doctor told. “So, can you file these papers before the end of your shift? That way the nurses of the O.R. will know to prep him for surgery tomorrow morning before I come in.”

“ _You_ are going to do it?” DC asked. “You sure that’s wise?”

“I’m literally one of the few surgeons on this isle with a license.” Häkkinen replied then turned to the patient. “Michael, this is David. He works at the front desk most of the time, but he also spends quite a lot of time with amputees.”

The German patient nodded. “Does he want to be a surgeon too?”

“Yes.” the Finn replied. “I’m going to mentor him straight out of school after his baby is born.”

The nurse looked at the exchange in front of him. It was clear to him that the Omega fancied his doctor, which was nothing unusual. Omega patients did sometimes fancy their doctors, especially if both individuals were single.

But between this pair… there was something else.

The 26-year-old thought it was their lean angles. The Omega was fully turned towards Mika, totally focussed on the Alpha and hands close to Mika, ready to touch him if he asked. The surgeon was sitting sideways but leaning slightly towards his German patient and leaning on his left arm.

There was some obvious mutual attraction between the pair, one neither was seeing.

“I’ll make sure things get done.” David said as he took the paperwork and left.


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most warnings tagged are for this chapter.

_ [Noon, 8th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

“Can’t you stay with me?” Michael asked, hands gripping the larger ones of his doctor tightly.

“Sadly not, Michael.” the Alpha replied. “Everything that’s going to be said between you and them is between you and them. I have some other patients to attend to, and I was assured by my boss that these people are the best at what they do.”

“It’s just… that I know I can trust you, but I know nothing about these… Rosbergs.”

“I know, but I’ll be back and waiting for you.” Häkkinen assured, laying his right hand on the younger man’s left forearm, Michael holding his left hand with both his hands. “They’re professionals too, they won’t do anything you don’t want them to do.”

“Okay.” the younger blonde said with a sigh.

“Mrs. Rosberg will be speaking to you while Mr. Rosberg is speaking to your children. David will be with them, so you don’t have to worry.”

* * *

Christoph was slightly weary about the Beta male who was asking questions about their father. Or more particularly, the abuse their Carrier had faced at the hand of their Sire.

Luckily, they weren’t alone in the room with this man. One nurse was permanently with them and multiple nurses and doctors walked through the room to get to their destination.

His youngest two siblings never saw much of it, as the older two had always made sure that they were upstairs when anything happened.

If anyone was close to the abuse, it was Christoph.

“You’re not exactly a talkative one.” the Beta male, Keke Rosberg, stated as he looked at the oldest of the Berger-Schumacher boys.

The 11-year-old snorted. “We don’t know you, nor do we know your intentions with our Carrier.”

The psychiatrist sighed. “Both me and my wife just want to help your Carrier as much as we can. Abuse leaves a lot of non-visible scars on someone, and they need healing too.”

“We don’t need you. Mika can do that just fine!” the oldest child snorted.

“Doctor Häkkinen?” Keke raised an eyebrow. “What has he done for your Carrier?”

“When papa is with him, he doesn’t feel scared. He feels happy.”

Both eyebrows shot up at hearing that. Never had he heard of something like that happening before. Rosberg would have to talk to his wife about that after she’d made her assessment.

* * *

Mika was back with Michael as soon as Sina was out of the room.

Luckily, the Omega wasn’t stressed, just a bit down.

“I hope she hasn’t said anything that made you feel uncomfortable?” the surgeon asked.

The German shook his head. “Just that I need follow up appointments. I guess it’s my trust issue’s playing up… back home no one would believe me if I’d ever told anyone.”

The doctor reached for his patient’s hand. “I know it can be hard, talking about problems. I’ve had them too. though they weren’t as bad as yours. I quickly feel guilty about things I did or didn’t do, especially since the death of my brother. I know I had nothing to do with his accident, but I couldn’t help but think that I shouldn’t have been so egoistical in wanting to study medicine, so there would have been money left for my brother to get by on without having to join the army.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Schumacher said, bringing the Alpha’s hand to his temple, releasing calming pheromones.

Mika smiled. “It’s been two years now. That’s when my nephews came to live with me. It was me who had to adapt to them, instead of them to me. They were used to having just one parent, who wasn’t around specific hours. That’s why Kimi grew up so quick, he had to do a lot for himself and his baby brother when Valtteri arrived. And I suddenly had a fifteen-year-old and a five-year-old around.”

“I’m sure they must be adorable kids.” Michael stated.

“They are.”

The Omega bit his lip. “Have you… ever wanted children of your own?”

“I haven’t found the right person yet.” Häkkinen replied. “But, maybe one day…”

“You’re going to be an amazing father.” the German told. “That much I do know.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Then, the Beta couple entered to find the Alpha doctor’s hands in the Omega patient’s hands.

“Are we disturbing something?” the Beta male asked.

The surgeon shook his head. “Just a little conversation. So, what’s your next step?”

“Well, the children are fine for as far as I can assess. Apart from obvious trust issues, but that can be worked with as long as future teachers know about it, should mister Schumacher here decide to enrol them into a school.” Keke told, looking on his clipboard with notes.

Michael was happy with that and let out a sigh of relief and was comforted by the light squeeze of his Alpha doctor’s hands. He’d done his duty to protect his children, now he could make sure they’d have a much better future than him. He wouldn’t let them end up with abusive Alphas, or let a new husband rape them upon their 16th birthday if they presented Omega, he’d rather die than let that happen.

“Mister Schumacher probably already told you about that I made a follow-up appointment?”

Mika nodded. “When you left.”

“I have scheduled it tomorrow, at two o’clock.” the woman said. “Seeing as you are his physician at this moment, do you think he’ll be fit by then?”

“I do deem mister Schumacher able to travel without huge risks. The medicine he needs doesn’t make him dizzy or light-headed, he should be fine after today.” the surgeon told.  
Sina hummed. “Does mister Schumacher have a place to stay yet?”

The Finn shook his head. “No. We were awaiting your assessment about what type of home he should be placed in seeing his… past.”

“Good thing you haven’t placed him in one of those homes, because I think mister Schumacher would have major panic attacks there.” the Beta told. “What mister Schumacher needs is a stable home, preferably something domestic.”

Häkkinen thought for a moment. “Would it be possible to let mister Schumacher live with me?”

Keke looked like he wanted to say something about that, but his wife stopped him by saying: “That would be a pretty good idea, Doctor Häkkinen. Do you live alone?”

“No, my two nephews of seventeen and seven live with me.”

“Well, that’s quite perfect. Thank you.” and the woman ushered her husband out of the room.

“What did she say?” the German asked, confused why the woman had suddenly switched to English.

“She wished to arrange a place for you to stay the next couple days.” the Finnish doctor explained. “She deems it fine that you’re gonna stay in my house, if you’d want that.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Yes, I’d love to stay with you.”

“Good. Looks like it’ll be dinner for eight tonight.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 8th of June 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Instead of letting Kimi make dinner, Mika did it himself for once.

The Finn wasn’t a star at cooking, but he knew his way around a stove. He made a simple but efficient meal that could barely go wrong; pasta.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Michael commented after taking his first bite. “And this delicious too.”

“It’s something I had to learn to do, loads of trial and error. But this is how my mother always use to make it at a family gathering, it reminds me of the good old days back in Finland.” the surgeon told. He was sitting opposite of the Omega, who had his twins on either side and Mika was flanked by Christoph and Nico while Kimi and Valterri had taken seats at both short sides of the table.

The German looked at his children and smiled. “And it looks like my babies are enjoying it too.”

“This is very good, Doctor Häkkinen.” Seb, the oldest of the twins, said. “Will you teach me how to cook?”

“When you’re about seventeen, that would be an appropriate age.” the Alpha replied. “You’re a bit young right now to cook on a fire. How about I teach you how to make tea?”

“That would be fun too!” Mat said, already jumping in his seat.

“I’ll teach you this Sunday, when I’m free. That alright with you boys?” and the pair quickly replied “Yes!”

Schumacher smiled at seeing his children this happy, which made him happy. Yes, Mika would be a perfect stepfather to them. Not only was he kind and gentle, he was also respectful, and it did help very much that his Finnish doctor was handsome as hell.

* * *

_ [Morning, 9th of June 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael had woken up early in the morning and dressed himself the best he could. Of course, he did have an appointment with Sina in the afternoon, but he also wanted to impress Mika.

The Alpha was a single man, and probably had a lot of admirers, but the German wanted to be the one who would receive his true affections.

No man had made him feel like this, and he would make an effort to please the Alpha as much as he could.

The Omega made sure not to wake anyone as he was making breakfast for the family and familiarized himself with the kitchen. He didn’t try to do anything fancy yet, that would be a bit too suspicious. But a nice breakfast could be seen as just a ‘thank you’ for letting him and his children stay for a longer period of time. He prepared a couple slices of toast with the marmalade that was in the fridge and set the table for when the children were coming down.

Of course, Christoph was the first to come down, with Mika’s oldest nephew soon after.

“For who is that?” Christoph asked, pointing at the toast.

“That’s for Mika, my child. Just as a thank you gesture for letting us stay with him.”

The 11-year-old looked at the older teen, who gave no indication that he could understand them. “It’s not because you want him as your new partner?”

“That too, but we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves Christoph.”

“But you want him?”

Michael sighed. “It’s hard not to want a man like that, that I’ll confess. He’d make a much better Alpha than Gerhard, that’s clear without a doubt, my child.” he ruffled through his oldest son’s blonde hair. “But I cannot force him to love me. That would be very wrong and make me just as much of a bastard as Gerhard was to me. Forcing someone is never okay.”

“I wouldn’t mind having Mika as my stepdad.” the oldest of Michael’s four children said. “He’s nice.”

“Yes, he is.” the Omega said as he found a dinner tray somewhere in a kitchen cabinet and put the plate with toast on it. “You go eat breakfast.” he kissed his son’s forehead and went upstairs to Mika’s room.

* * *

Mika woke to the delicious smell of toast and blinked with his eyes as he saw the soft daylight coming into his room through the windows.

Michael was standing next to his bed with a smile. “Good morning Mika. I hope you’ve slept well?”

“Like a block.” the surgeon replied, then he saw the serving tray in the Omega’s hands. “You made that for me? Seriously, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” the 28-year-old said. “I just want to thank you so much for taking us in. You’ve been nothing but kind to us, and I just wanted to repay you in some way.”

“Well, thanks.” the Finn said. “Could you tell me how late it is?” and he took a bite of the toast before taking in the appearance of the Omega. Michael had dressed himself in an ankle long black skirt with a light blue buttoned blouse on top that showed off his shoulders and waist.

“Fifteen minutes before eight.”

“Good. I still have half an hour before I need to leave for the Underground.”

“Should I make you some tea for when you come downstairs?”

Häkkinen shook his head. “I’ll grab a protein shake from the fridge. Kimi will know which one if you want to put it out for me.”

“I’ll make sure to ask.” and the Omega left.

Only then Mika realized he was actually naked and that his cock was currently rising to half-mast now he was properly breathing in a fertile Omega pheromones. “Oh, bugger.” now he had _that_ to deal with too.

* * *

_ [Noon, 9th of June 1935, Sina Rosberg’s office, Fulham, London] _

The office of Sina Rosberg was as one would expect from a psychiatrist: fairly empty except for a desk, a red couch with a chair right next to it and a closet full of drawers to store paper files and notes on patients.

“Please, take a seat on the couch.” the Beta woman told.

Michael did. The fabric and the cushions were actually very comfortable, but there was this tense feeling in his stomach. He still didn’t quite trust the woman.

“You seem very uncomfortable.” Mrs. Rosberg stated. “Can you tell me why that is?”

The Omega closed his blue eyes. “I don’t trust you.”

“But there is someone you do trust.”

“Yes. Mika.”

“You mean Doctor Häkkinen.”

The refugee nodded. “His scent doesn’t remind me of anyone… he smells unique, so calming.”

“Well, he did save your life after you arrived in the hospital.” Sina said. “Your body could be reacting to scents unconsciously.”

“Is it really just my body?” the 28-year-old asked. “It doesn’t feel that way.”

The psychiatrist leaned back in her chair. “How do you… feel, about Doctor Häkkinen?”

“He makes me feel safe, he makes me believe there is good out there… that not every Alpha is like my Alpha.” Michael replied, looking out of the window to his side that showed a beautiful garden. “In him I can trust. He wouldn’t do anything to me I don’t want him to.”

“To me it sounds like you’ve decided you want him as your next partner.” the Beta stated. “Is that true?”

“I definitely want someone like him.” Schumacher firmly stated.

The woman hummed. “I read here that you are currently twenty-eight years of age as of January, and your oldest son is turning twelve this year’s October. You were only sixteen when you got pregnant.”

The Omega nodded and clasped his hands together.

“May I ask who his sire is?”

“My own Sire.” it hurt him to tell the truth, hurt him harder than it did to tell Mika. And as soon as he saw the pity in the woman’s eyes, he regretted telling her. “I don’t need you to feel sorry for me.”

“Still, this experience has traumatized you. I need you to tell me about it, not matter what my feelings about it will be. I need to know in order to advise you what to do.”

Michael closed his eyes, shuddering as he thought back about it. “It happened the night I presented.”

“Your sixteenth birthday?”

Schumacher nodded. “He just… raped me. My mother watched.”

“Was there anyone else in the house at that time?”

“Yeah, my younger brother… Ralf.” the 28-year-old swallowed. “He’s six years my junior.”

“Was he too in the room when you were raped?”

The Omega shook his head. “No. He was in his own bedroom, on the other side of the house.”

“Did you bleed during the rape?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

Michael’s breath faltered and he started crying as he thought back on the memory.

He’d been helplessly whimpering for something to fill him up, his father enraged as he saw him like that.

Rolf had called him so many vulgar words as he raped his own son.

As a 16-year-old, he couldn’t fight his own father, who was an Alpha. The only thing he could do was just lie there and take his father’s large cock in his under lubricated hole. It hurt so much, especially as this was the first time something was going into him. It went too quick for his hole to make the right amount of lubrication for a cock this large. His channel walls bled, very dark red. He was torn up on the inside.

He just cried.

* * *

Sina just observed the minor panic attack after she’d asked that question. This particular experience was clearly causing heavy trauma. She took notes of it for further sessions and analysis.

The Beta woman knew it happened a lot within traditional families, the incest. Fathers, uncles, cousins and even grandfathers raped newly presented Omega children, sometimes with audience. Mister Schumacher’s Sire had made his wife watch, probably as a punishment for giving him an Omega child as a first-born. She didn’t know the secondary gender of mister Schumacher’s mother, but any Carrier would’ve wanted to protect their child as that was their instinct.

Mrs. Rosberg waited for her latest patient to calm down and finally be able to talk again.

“Does the thought of sex scare you?”

“Yeah, it does.” Michael replied after catching his breath. He understood that knowing his triggers was part of the healing process so he could work on getting past them.

“And does it scare you if the act of sex was performed with Doctor Häkkinen?”

Schumacher looked down on the ground and bit his lip. There was no way Mika would be violent with him, not after his panic attack in the hospital or everything that happened last night. If Mika was one of those Alphas, he would’ve seduced Michael last night or ordered his oldest nephew to fuck Michael while he watched and jerked off. “No.”

“Not at all?”

The Omega shook his head. “No. I don’t believe Mika to be violent enough.”

“Do you see Doctor Häkkinen as a potential Mate?”

“Yeah… I kinda do.” Michael looked at the psychiatrist. “Is that wrong of me?”

Sina shook her head. “Not at all, mister Schumacher. It merely means that your instincts to find a new partner are very strong. It’s never wrong for an Omega whose previous Mate died to try and find a new potential Mate to bond and reproduce with. Of course, I wouldn’t recommend _bonding_ until you’re psychologically stable, but sex and marriage can very much help you stabilize.”

“So… if Mika and I mutually consent to sex somewhere in the foreseeable future, that would be fine?”

The Beta woman nodded. “As long as you know your triggers and tell him those, it should be completely fine. And that is why we’re here, so you can start leading a fairly normal life.”

Michael nodded. “Alright.”


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another explicit part.

_ [Evening, 9th of June 1935, Kensington, London] _

After a good dinner with chicken, mashed potatoes and five different vegetables, Mika took the Omega to the park that was close to his home: Hyde Park.

The skies were clear that night, the moonlight and starlight shining down upon them. It was beautiful.

Michael laid his head on the strong Alpha’s shoulder and sighed in happiness. This was good.

His children were in a house, an actual house, they could sit at the fireplace for warmth or wrap themselves in multiple blankets for the night, he could feed them everything they wanted to taste.

“Thank you, for doing this for me.” the Omega said, holding the other man’s arm even tighter.

“It’s nothing Michael.” Mika said. “As you saw, I have the room to spare.”

The German sighed and looked up into the doctor’s blue eyes. “You’re providing me, and my children shelter. I _am_ a complete stranger to you, even if we have familiarized ourselves in the hospital.”

“May I… put my hands on your sides?” Häkkinen asked, carefully.

“Of course, you may.” the 28-year-old said. A couple seconds later, he felt Mika’s large hands resting on his waist. It was comfortable, and he pressed his entire body against Mika. He felt Mika’s breath on his neck, which was warm and comfortable.

“I… I may have egoistical motives to provide you the shelter of my home.” the Finn confessed.

“Oh.” was all the refugee said.

Mika felt his heartbeat quicken after he said that. “I… I feel very attracted to you. Have been since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Now Michael was actively purring. “Oh? Will you tell me about it?” and he moved his hands to the strong pale neck of the Alpha.

The surgeon whimpered slightly as he felt those hands on his neck. “I… I felt like I had to protect you, to take care of you, to provide you with whatever you needed.” he then groaned. “It’s unlike anything, anything, I’ve ever felt before. Not with any of my other Omega patients.”

The Omega looked up in the other man’s blue eyes.

“I think I love you, Michael.” the Alpha stated. “But I am _so_ unsure of what I should do… I know you haven’t had the best experiences with Alphas before and I really want to do this _right_.”

“You’re doing just fine.” the slimmer built man said, assuring the Finn who was holding him.

Häkkinen nodded. “Alright, that’s good. What do you want me to do next?”

Schumacher licked his lips and put his hands in the other man’s blonde hair before pulling Mika towards him. He then closed his eyes and placed a kiss on Mika’s lips.

The doctor surrendered, letting the Omega dominate their first kiss. He let the other man take the lead, as he didn’t want to do anything the Omega didn’t want him to do.

Michael grinded his entire body against the broad-shouldered Alpha. “Take me home?”

“Of course, of course. Anything you want.”

* * *

Mika was a pure gentleman in bed, truly caring about his partner’s pleasure in the act.

Michael moaned so loud when the Alpha was pleasuring him with those skilled fingers, hitting all the right spots inside of him that he didn’t even know about.

The German kissed his new lover like he meant it and pulled that broad chest against his. “Please, Mika, put that cock of yours inside of me. I can’t wait any longer, I need to have you!”

“You’re so beautiful Michael.” the doctor said. “Can you smell my body reacting to yours? How you’re putting me into overdrive?”

“I know you want me.” the Omega said, grinding his hips against his lover’s hips. “Take me, Mika, mark me yours and wash away the marks of my previous partners.”

That awakened the protective Alpha in the Finn and he pushed his partner down on the matrass, covering the needy Omega with his entire body. “I will erase them, for good.” and he began slowly sliding inside.

Michael cried in pleasure when that happened, willingly opening his body to let this Alpha have him. He’d never relaxed his muscles so much as now, because he _wanted_ and _needed_ Mika to have him. He had never wanted any of his previous sexual partners, as they were always rough with him and only satisfying their own needs.

With Mika, it was different. With Mika, it was about making love to each other like couples should.

The refugee wished that he would be able to bear Mika a child, his first actual love child that he would cherish with his entire being, armed with the knowledge that the Sire would protect him and their child.

“Please Mika, knot me.” the Carrier begged. “Please.”

The Finn was sucking love bites on the younger man’s neck area. “In time, my love, in time.” and he started making love to the man underneath him.

It was slow, but _oh so_ pleasurable.

Hands roamed everywhere they could reach, pulling the other closer to increase skin contact, tongues down the other’s throat, bodies emitting pheromones that got the other drunk.

The German completely submitted to the surgeon, drinking in the pheromones of his handsome partner. Yes, Mika would be a great father to a child created between them. He wanted this love to last, to be able to feel like this forever; loved and wanted.

Häkkinen whispered Finnish words into his ear. They didn’t seem dirty, more like a love confession.

Michael clung to his lover more, wanting to feel him deeper with every thrust into his body. His lover was a strong individual, large muscled arms holding him tight, large but skilled fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders above his collar bone, a strong upper chest that would keep him warm… Mika was perfect.

The Omega felt his orgasm was near, his channel walls were tightening around that thick cock that was inside of him. “Oh God… Mika… _ah_!” his nails dug into the skin of the man above him as that orgasm came, making his whole-body shudder, goose bumps appeared all over his skin and his insides felt incredibly warm. It wasn’t something he’d experienced before.

Mika was breathing into his ear. “Looks like you’ve enjoyed this. Good, I want you to enjoy sex.” and he started nibbling at that earlobe.

“Thank you, Mika.” the German said, moving his left hand through his partner’s blonde hair as he was still going through the aftershocks while knotted.

“You needed this. I’m not going to deprive you of what you need.” the Finnish Alpha said. “Rest. You’ll need sleep.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 10th of June 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael woke up first, feeling very nicely fucked and a bit sticky from all the sweat and cum on his skin. He never thought that that is what sex was supposed to feel like, just so nice.

His new lover was still sleeping beside him, looking very peaceful.

The German lightly traced the Alpha’s features; that strong jawline, his chin, his lips, his eyebrow ridge… which woke the other man up.

Mika was purring under his partner’s touch and leaned into the hands.

The Omega laughed at his new lover’s submissive and loving behaviour and kissed the man on the lips.

“Good morning, Michael.” the Finn said, placing his hands on the younger man’s waist. “Feeling alright?”

“Couldn’t be better.” the refugee said, looking deep into the other man’s blue eyes. “Thank you.”

The platinum blonde purred again and kissed his former patient again. “Michael, I really want you to know that I hope this wasn’t a one-time thing. I do love you, and I hope I have shown you that last night. I want to be with you, Michael, but will you let me try to sweep you off your feet?”

The 28-year-old’s heart warmed as he heard the man say that to him. “Of course, of course.” and he placed another kiss on the Alpha’s lips again just as those large hands moved to his shoulders to press them close.

The Finn pressed his nose against Michael’s neck. “You smell so delicious. Can’t believe I missed this.”

“How do I smell to you?” Michael asked.

“Like cinnamon.” Mika replied. “And very sweet maple syrup. I just want to suck your skin.”

“You smell like the musk in the Black Forrest during spring. It’s very calming.” the German commented. “I could just lay here like this forever.”

A content growl left the Alpha’s throat as he let his hands travel down south to the Omega’s rounded hips. “Will you let me finger you, and give you pleasure that way?”

“Yes.” the refugee whispered, almost breathlessly. He still remembered the feel of those fingers last night, and just the thought alone made him shudder. He took a deep breath when Mika’s fingers entered his hole and started to massage his birth channel. It felt good, especially when those fingers hit certain places inside of him.

“You really don’t know how special you are.” the Finn said as he turned his bed partner on his back. “You are so _courageous_ , a very good Carrier to your children and just so _beautiful_. You deserve the best this world has to offer, and I’m going to try to give you just that.”

Michael just moaned and grinded down on those fingers for more friction, almost crying out as his orgasm hit him so incredibly fast. He felt his lover’s hard cock against his body. “Do you want me to get you off? I can use my hands or my mouth, or _both_.”

The surgeon grabbed his prick with his own right hand. “Right now, I’m content at jerking off while watching you like this. It’s about your pleasure now, not mine.”

There was something hot about Mika jerking himself off while watching the Omega’s body lying naked and open beneath him. Mika didn’t just take his pleasure from the German, he wanted everything to be done right, that there was obvious consent between him and his partner. It was respect for the other man’s bodily autonomy.

As the Alpha came all over Michael’s stomach, the pair shared a kiss.

Michael sniffed the air, which was full of their pheromones mixed together as if they were a Mated pair. Their scents mixed well together.

Then, the door swung open. “Uncle, you’re gonna be late for work.”

Mika then looked on the clock, realization hitting him as he saw the time. “Shit. _Shit_ , _shit_ , _shit_ , _shit_ , _shit_!” he threw the covers off and ran around to get a new pair of boxers, socks and presentable clothes.

The German felt a bit embarrassed, especially because he just had sex with this kid’s uncle. Mika had just ejaculated all over him, the semen still wet and some of it was dripping down his sides and onto the sheets while the rest was drying up on his stomach. And he knew Kimi would be able to smell it.

Alphas could always smell another Alpha on an Omega, which worked as a repellent.

As soon as Mika was out of the bedroom and had slammed the front door, the teen came to sit with the Omega.

“It’s fine, you know.” the younger Finn stated.

“Uh…” was the only thing the refugee could bring out.

“I should say I expected this. My uncle has been lonely for many years as he’s cared too much about others rather than himself. He’s self-sacrificial like that.” Kimi told. “Uncle clearly needs what you can give him. I sincerely hope that this wasn’t a one-nightstand.”

Michael furiously shook his head. “Mika is a potential Mate to me; I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Good.” the 17-year-old said and sniffed in the air before pulling a face. “I’m going to vomit if I don’t leave soon.” and he too dashed out the door, leaving the Omega in the bed.

The 28-year-old soon left the bed and gathered the clothes that were scattered on the floor. He folded Mika’s clothing and decided his own weren’t to rumpled to wear again. He knew he was walking with a little limp from being fucked and fingered, but this was _nice_ , because he knew _who_ had given him the limp.

When he was downstairs, he saw Kimi had already set the table for breakfast and his children were up as well and munching away on a sandwich with peanut butter.

“Did you children sleep well last night?” the Omega asked.

His 8-year-old twins nodded furiously.

“Kimi even told us a story!” Seb replied, his big blue eyes shining.

Michael cuddled his 3rd born tightly. Nico, Seb and Mat were certainly going to be charmers, whatever they presented as. As their parent, he was almost sure his youngest three sons were going to be Omegas, he felt it. If Mika was going to be their stepfather, he certainly had a big job to do to protect them, but if anyone was able to do it, it was Mika.

The German walked to the kitchen to get something from the fridge when suddenly Christoph was beside him and tugging his sleeve. “Yes, Christoph?”

“You slept with Mika.” it wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

The 28-year-old started to look in Kimi’s direction, but the boy shook his head.

“Kimi didn’t tell me. Your limp did.” of course his oldest son would know, he had always seen his Carrier limp after having sex with Gerhard or one of his ‘friends’.

“Yeah, we did.” Michael knew he probably sounded a bit dreamy, but he couldn’t help it.

“Was he anything like Gerhard?” Christoph looked scared.

The Omega sighed and pulled his oldest son in a hug. “Not at all my child, not at all. If you must know, Mika wanted me to feel good, that I was a living partner instead of a childbearing sex toy.”

The 11-year-old sighed in relief. “I was afraid.”

“I know, and it’s okay to worry.”

* * *

_ [Noon, 10th of June 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

David knew it _the second_ Mika entered through that door. He just grinned at his colleague.

Mika smelled like sex, the scent of the Omega partner he did the deed with all over him and comfortably mixed with Mika’s own Alpha scent.

The Finn did appear way more relaxed than he had been the last months. Seemingly, a night of good sex was the solution.

The nurse was happy for his friend and mentor. Mika deserved to be happy. The death of his brother had weighed hard on him, even after two years. The army had been Henri Häkkinen’s sole opportunity to provide for both his children after his wife left him, but it had also been his death.

“You know, you look much better than you’ve done for months.” the Scot commented as he gathered paperwork from the surgeon’s desk. “As if you’ve finally slept the right amount of time. Was the sex good this time around?”

“David…” Mika sighed, placing his forehead on his hands.

“What? I’m quite certain every other Omega and Alpha has smelled it on you. And the scent is too sweet to be a Beta’s. Did you finally hire a prostitute or something?”

“No, David, I did _not_ hire a prostitute.” Häkkinen said, shooting his colleague a look. “But I may have done something I shouldn’t have.”  
The Omega was surprised at that. “And what’s that?”

“I had sex with Michael.” the 29-year-old replied.

Coulthard didn’t quite see the problem. “And? It’s not forbidden for a doctor to have sex with an ex-patient. Morbidelli’s done it countless times.”

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about his mental state. I fear I might be taking advantage of him.”

David sighed and smiled. “You’re too caring. Care was what the psychiatrists prescribed, right?”

Mika nodded. “Yes. But I don’t know if sex is what also falls in that category.”

“Did he look uncomfortable anytime when you were having sex?”

“No.” the surgeon replied. “I made sure his pleasure came first.”

DC shrugged. “Then I don’t think you should feel as guilty as you do. You may have given him exactly what he needed after all that abuse. I’m pretty sure sexual abuse is often part of the spousal abuse.”

Häkkinen just sighed and rubbed his eyelids. He really didn’t know what to think of what he did last night.

* * *

_ [Evening, 10th of June 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

When Mika arrived home from the hospital, dinner was ready on the table. He only had to sit down.

Michael had made good smelling and good-looking steak with haricots and baked potatoes.

“You really have out done yourself.” the surgeon told. “I think that might be restaurant worthy.”

The Omega blushed heavily but didn’t attempt to hide it.

The Finn kissed the younger man’s cheek. He’d gone too fast last night, he shouldn’t have let his lust rule his actions, especially not with a person who’s been so scarred for life.

As the 29-year-old sat down, he found that Michael had arranged their seats as if they were a proper family. He was at the head, Michael to his right and Kimi to his left. Christoph was next to Kimi and Nico next to Christoph. Valterri and the twins Seb and Mat were in that order next to Michael.

* * *

Michael felt that Mika was rather tense, especially since coming home from work. So, he’d done the dishes completely alone, not allowing the Alpha in the kitchen and was now curled up to the man on the couch, but it seemed like Mika couldn’t relax.

“Has something happened?” the Omega asked, placing his hands on the other man’s cheeks.

The surgeon closed his eyes. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

The German frowned at that. “Taking advantage of me?”

“Michael, you are vulnerable.” the doctor stated. “You told me yourself, I am the first man who has shown you kindness. You trust me to take care of you, and I feel I have betrayed that trust by taking you to my bed last night. I let my lust overrule me, please forgive me.”

The 28-year-old nuzzled the Alpha’s nose. “You haven’t betrayed my trust, Mika. What you did to me last night was absolutely wonderful. You showed me that I deserve a proper lover, that I deserve the pleasure you gave me.”

Mika gasped and Michael took his chance to capture the other man’s lips and pushed him onto the couch.

As the Finn opened his eyes again, he saw a beautiful fire in his ex-patient’s eyes. He wanted to keep seeing that, as it made Michael stronger. “Yes.” he whispered.

“Now… get into my bed, naked please, but you cannot touch.” the refugee demanded, slightly growling.

“Yes, Michael.” and like the submissive Alpha he really was, Mika went to Michael’s room to undress himself and just lie there.

Michael purred, letting his eyes roam over the Alpha’s pale skinned body as the man laid on the bed.

The man of Nordic descent was a strong individual. His muscles were as defined as those of Michelangelo’s David statue, his chest was very broad and his arms and legs thick with muscle. His cock was standing straight up already from a nest of blonde curly hair.

The Omega slowly undressed himself, taking his time to properly tease the Alpha and to show off his body to the man he _wanted_. “Keep your hands near your head. I am going to take my pleasure from you.” He currently behaved like a panther about to kill its prey as it lay helpless beneath its paws.

The German crawled on the bed, placed his hands near Mika’s sides and sunk down on the erect dick.

The Alpha arched up as he felt the warm heat of a tight, wet hole surround his cock. He dug his nails in the wood of the board and kept his legs as still as possible. He’d never been ridden before, but it felt good… and his partner seemed to enjoy himself very much.

The Carrier of four was panting hard and moaned every time he let himself fall down again. His skin was tingling all over and he was feeling the pleasure all through his body as that cock hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars. And with Mika’s gorgeous blue eyes watching him bounce like that…

“Oh, God…” Häkkinen whispered, his eyes fluttering. “Michael… kulta… rakastan sinua.”

Michael had no idea what the man below him was saying, but it felt genuine and loving. His body was accepting Mika as its new Alpha, adjusting to him; to his body and to his nature.

“Michael, my knot is forming.” the Finn warned as he arched up again.

“Yes Mika, I can feel you. Give it to me… can’t you feel my body wanting it?” the Omega demanded as he let himself fall down again.

Oh, the man from Vantaa _did_ feel it. Their bodies were reacting to each other like they already shared a loving bond together or that they were mated.

The German felt his breath leave the moment he fell down and took the Alpha’s knot. It felt so much larger than yesterday and the amount of seed pumped into him also felt so much more.

The surgeon caught his former patient, holding him tight as they were locked together by Mika’s knot.

“Thank you, for reassuring me.” the Alpha said.

“Why did you even believe you were taking advantage of me?” the refugee asked. “I didn’t say no.”

“You didn’t. You said yes, but this morning I came to fear that you thought you couldn’t say no to me. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to give me your body.” Häkkinen stated.

“I wanted you for a longer time.” Michael said and kissed the other man. “And I still want you.”

“Good. Then I will court you, I wish to make you mine.”

The Omega purred; he couldn’t wait.


	5. PART 5

_ [Noon, 4th of July 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Today marked Michael’s first full month of staying in the United Kingdom. And he was doing much better since the day of his arrival. He’d found someone who could teach him the English language, so he’d be able to find a job once he’d passed high school levels. Michael also enrolled his children into a school where they taught the children of non-English speakers the language.

When he was shopping, the German usually took Kimi or Mika with him to translate if he really couldn’t understand where he had to go or if he couldn’t understand a shop assistant. Usually people were polite and patient when they noticed the Omega wasn’t British and was only just learning the language properly.

But of course, there were the rotten eggs who made fun of Michael’s accent, and some even went as far to talk to him like he was a simpleton who couldn’t handle a thing.

Usually, the Carrier of 4 rolled his eyes at it and just found someone else who did want to explain things to him. He didn’t let their actions get to him and just went on with his day.

Michael was cleaning the house, like any house-bound Omega would even though his current unemployment was due to the absence of good education as well as still learning English. But he didn’t mind cleaning Mika’s house from top to bottom every week until he was educated enough to get a little job to support his own children in their future education and not depend on Mika’s job stability in order for them to survive.

The German refugee was pretty sure that if his father saw him like this, happily scrubbing bathroom tiles in a rich Alpha’s mansion, Rolf would probably look pleased and comment that the only thing missing was a bulging pregnant stomach and a couple crying babies in the background.

_Babies…_ the Omega sighed dreamily as he thought of having babies with Mika. He was fairly certain that any baby between the two of them would be loved to death.

Their baby would be _beautiful_ , bright blonde hair, blue eyes, a nose not too large, happy all the time because it was loved and a lovely round face.

Mika was dating him now, taking him out to the park for a romantic walk, setting up romantic dinners at restaurants, giving him flowers and chocolates and giving him gentle sex.

Through the bloodwork that Mika had gotten done during his hospital admission, Michael knew he hadn’t caught an STD from any of his previous sexual partners. Which was good, no disease that could possibly threaten his fertility.

Yeah, he wanted Mika’s baby.

* * *

_ [Morning, 6th of August 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael woke up once more with a headache and a very large urge to throw up. Thus, he ran to the bathroom and hung over the toilet, waiting for the vomit to come out of his mouth.

The Alpha felt powerless, he just couldn’t do anything about it but make sure there was water ready as well as some stuff to rinse his mouth. “You really should go to the hospital. This has now been going on for weeks. Just to be sure it’s nothing threatening.”

The German sighed. “Of course, you’re right. What would you prescribe for me, doctor?”

“Let’s get a blood test done first before I’m giving you supplements or medicine.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 6th of August 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

Palmer was surprised when he got a form from Morbidelli ordering the full works on Michael Schumacher’s blood. He still remembered the last time Mika ordered them, when they found out the Omega had been pregnant with a child that could’ve been fathered by any dude in the German-Austrian border region.

But Jonathan got to work and did the standard tests for an Omega patient first.

The STD test was negative again, so no worries there.

The iron content was a bit on the low side, but nothing highly alarming as that could be fixed with supplements.

There was no viral infection in the blood, nor was this a case of cholera.

Then, as the lab worker got to the hormone test, he immediately spotted the same abnormality as he’d seen before, but this time there was no need for confirmation since the HCG concentration was double as high as the previous time. Yet there was no way that the Omega was in the second trimester of pregnancy since Mika had successfully performed the abortion surgery and various nurses had seen the small shapeless foetus that had been removed.

There was only one conclusion possible; Michael had fallen pregnant again, but with multiples.

* * *

Mika was blinking as Palmer told him the result. “Are you sure?”

“Well, his HCG concentration is quite elevated, as is his progesterone and estrogen, so yes, I’m pretty sure of my diagnose.” the Briton told, then turned to the Omega. “I suppose you can confirm that you have had sexual relations with an Alpha or a Beta male?”

“Yes. Michael replied. “One Alpha male has been my constant partner for the past one and a half months.”

Jonathan nodded. “I’d refrain from informing people of your pregnancy for another two months, until you are out of the first danger zone. _Especially_ given your history of miscarriages.”

“Thanks Palmer.” the surgeon said.

Jon nodded and left the hospital room, leaving the Alpha and Omega pair alone.

“Pregnant… oh God, I’m gonna be a father.” the Finn said. “I suppose that you… wish to keep them?”

“Yes Mika.” the 28-year-old said with a smile. “I know you will treat me well, that you’ll treat my children well.” he laid a hand on his still flat stomach where his babies were growing. “But, do you want to be a father? I really don’t want this to strain us.”

Häkkinen smiled. “Considering I never thought I’d even find someone I wanted children with, this is a very pleasant surprise for me. I do want them, with you.”

The Omega purred and sat on his Alpha’s lap, scenting his handsome partner.

The doctor wrapped his arms around his German lover, loose enough for the younger man to wiggle if necessary but tight enough to make sure he didn’t fall off.

Mika was slightly apprehensive of Michael being pregnant again so soon, he knew nothing of any possible psychological effects this could have. He had to talk to Sina.

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 6th of August 1935, Sina Rosberg’s office, Fulham, London] _

To say the truth, Sina was surprised to see Doctor Häkkinen on her doorstep.

The man looked a bit lost when he told her he needed to speak to her.

And of course, the Beta let him in.

“So… you said you needed to talk to me?” the German woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

The surgeon nodded. “Yes. It’s about Michael.”

“What about him?” she hadn’t seen the Omega in over two weeks. He’d been so happy the last time around that Sina had said their next appointment would be more of a monthly occurrence now and he could just walk in if he needed her an extra time.

“I accidentally got Michael pregnant.” the doctor confessed. “It was accidental as in unplanned, but not unwelcome. It’s just… I don’t know if Michael’s ready to have children again, if any of this is going to leave scars that will never heal, especially as he’s carrying multiples.”

The psychiatrist wasn’t very surprised by the fact that Michael had seduced the good doctor into his bed, as the Omega _had_ confessed he saw the Alpha as a potential mate. But she was surprised that the Omega had fallen pregnant, certainly fertility would be lower after 8 years of having many miscarriages?

“Does Michael _want_ to keep the children you sired with him?”

Mika nodded. “Yes.”

Mrs. Rosberg smiled. “Having these children should not worsen his condition. Seeing as mister Schumacher treasures his children who were sired by abusive Alphas, I have no doubt that children sired by a loving Alpha would actually help with his healing. But you will have to be patient with him throughout his pregnancy, there will probably be a lot of insecurities that he’s hidden but will arise during pregnancy.”

Häkkinen nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Rosberg. I just needed someone to make sure that keeping the children was a good idea.”

“But of course. I’m always here if you need advice.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 28th of September 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael woke up laying on his side, his back laying against the strong Alpha chest of the man he’d fallen in love with very soon after his arrival. His right arm was wrapped protectively around his curving stomach.

It wasn’t hard to fall in love with Mika, he was a very handsome and gentle man who had a very caring personality. He cared for the Omega’s children like they were his family too; he helped them with their homework where he could, cuddled with them when they needed the hugs, taught them the simple things like making their own beverages and showed genuine fatherly love unlike Gerhard had done… not that young children understood the difference between faux love and genuine love, but Michael saw it.

The 28-year-old sighed, he had a happy smile on his face as he laid his hand on top of the Alpha’s. He was carrying Mika’s children now, the Alpha providing him with every necessary supplement to make sure his children and his lover survived the pregnancy. Although he’d carried twins successfully before, Mika clearly didn’t want to risk anything and had thrown a lot of unhealthy foods out and replaced them with healthier options.

Behind the Omega, the doctor stirred.

“Good morning, my love.” Schumacher said, purring as he turned around and pushed his entire body against his beloved Alpha. “Slept well?”

“Of course, I did.” and the Finn kissed his lover, who greedily kissed back. He smirked as he broke the kiss. “Not quite satisfied from last night, are you? You’re insatiable.” and he attacked that long pale neck with his mouth, sucking love bites into the skin.

Michael presented his neck for him, hands sliding to that strong backside, humming contently. He couldn’t quite help it that he was currently behaving like a ferret in heat, he was just _so god damn_ horny.

Then, there was a knock on the door, which made Mika quit his ministrations and turn towards the door while the Omega covered himself.

“Yes?” the Alpha asked.

The door opened to reveal all Michael’s children with Mika’s nephews.

“Happy birthday, uncle Mika!” they all called out.

The Finnish doctor looked surprised for a second before he started to laugh. “You shouldn’t have done anything.” he said while Valtteri jumped on the bed and almost knocked his uncle into the matrass.

Kimi came in with a tray that had two almost identical plates on it. “It’s breakfast in bed, uncle. For you as well, uncle Micha.”

“That’s very kind of you, Kimi.” the Omega said. He’d only recently gotten used to be called ‘uncle’ by the two Finnish boys. Valtteri had started it after cuddling up with him on the couch nearly 3 weeks ago.

“Bacon? Trying to become a chef, Kimi?” the now 30-year-old teased.

“It was Valtteri’s idea.” the teen stated plainly.

The adult male laughed and handed one plate to his beloved.

Michael was careful not to let his belly show yet, it wasn’t quite time for them to know. But since Mika could smell it now, it was only a matter of time before Kimi realized it too. That kid had a sharp nose.

Both adults had seen Kimi have to throw up when he’d been in contact with Michael for too long, which had been a relief for Mika. The Alpha was glad to know that even his Alpha family members were repulsed by their mixing scent, which would automatically mean that strange Alphas would _certainly_ be repulsed in close quarters with Michael.

* * *

_ [Evening, 19th of October 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Christoph thought that his Carrier had been behaving pretty weird lately.

No, he wasn’t talking about the fact that his Carrier was almost literally glowing, nor that he was gaining some weight on his bones, being with Mika did that to him because he was happier and no longer needed to be extremely thin in order to seduce men with his body. Mika didn’t have those ‘friends’ his Sire had.

No, the 11-year-old was talking about the fact that his Carrier was taking pills in the bathroom after each meal, that his Carrier was eating three apples a day, that his Carrier was cooking less meat and more vegetables for himself.

Mika seemed to be the one providing their Carrier with the pills, he was a doctor after all.

The oldest of Michael’s sons decided to look in the little cupboard where he’d seen his Carrier put the small bottles back into. And what he saw were quite a lot of pharmacy bottles with his Carrier’s name on it.

There were various bottles of multivitamins, iron supplements, vitamin D pills and magnesium. Or at least, that’s what he could read. The other half had weird chemical names on them.

Christoph really wondered why his Carrier was taking all those pills. Was he ill? Should he ask?

It was at dinner that their Carrier decided to tell them something.

“Children, I have something to tell you.” Michael announced. This was after desert.

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Is something wrong, papa?”

The 28-year-old shook his head. “Well, I wouldn’t say there’s something wrong per see.” he looked at Mika for a couple seconds before turning back to five pairs of worried blue eyes. “I’m pregnant, you’re going to have a new sibling.”

Seb and Mat immediately came to hug their Carrier’s waist.

“Can we see your tummy?” Mat asked.

“Of course.” Michael said with a smile and rolled up his oversized blouse to reveal a decently sized belly poking out of his lithe figure.

The 10-year-old frowned. “How far are you along?”

“Almost four months.” the German adult replied.

Kimi also looked at the belly. “Are you perhaps carrying multiples?”

“He is, hormones don’t lie.” the 30-year-old told, laying his hand on top of the stomach.

“Is that… why you’ve been taking all those pills in that cabinet?” Christoph then asked.

Michael nodded. “They’re pregnancy supplements, my diet is not enough to provide for three or more.”

“You didn’t look surprised.” Seb said to the oldest teen.

“I’m seventeen, Seb. I’ve presented, I could smell it since last month.”

“Oh.”

The surgeon laughed. “Seems you haven’t covered Alpha-Omega biology yet. Ah, well, you’ve just turned nine, don’t be ashamed you don’t know stuff.” and he ruffled through the young kid’s hair.

Kimi smiled, something he didn’t usually do, but he was happy for his uncle. The older Alpha had always struggled with responsibilities to his family as he was one of the only Alphas who could sire a good number of heirs to continue the Häkkinen family name.

It wasn’t like the Häkkinen’s were a royal family or something, but they were one of the minor lines descending from the Swedish crown. They were still considered nobility in Scandinavia.

Kimi’s father Henri had struggled to conceive both him and Valtteri, hence they were born 10 years apart to two different mothers. That was the shitty side of being a Beta; infertility issues.

Now his uncle had conceived multiples on one of the first times he laid with the Omega who was currently pregnant, not that it wasn’t an important fact that that Omega had four children born not far apart from a previous marriage and was proven to be fertile.

The 17-year-old had no doubt that his grandparents were going to be very happy when they received the news after Uncle Micha had given birth.

* * *

_ [Evening, 20th of November 1935, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael sighed happily when he returned home with Mika. They’d gone out for a romantic dinner at a bistro nearby which was run by people Mika knew since he came to live in the area of Kensington.

Mika looked dashing in his black suit that showed off his broad shoulders. He looked like a stereotypical virile Alpha; an image confirmed with a very pregnant partner by his side.

The Alpha had looked hungry the entire night, not for food but for his partner.

The German was emitting pheromones that were attracting the father of his unborn babies and repulsing any other Alpha male that came near them. These pheromones were the reason they’d been seated in a private booth so none of the other restaurant guests felt like throwing up, and their servers had been Betas only.

The Finnish doctor was still hungry. He longed to drown in his partner’s fertile scent, to worship his beautiful pregnant lover and shower him in the love he deserved. Michael looked stunning in his flowing red dress with three thin glittery straps on each shoulder and showed off the pregnant belly, he looked even more appealing in red than in any other colour.

“Looks like the kids have gone to bed already.” the surgeon commented as they entered an empty living room. He turned to his partner. “Shall we go upstairs?”

The Omega nodded and took his lover’s hand.

But instead of everyone sleeping in their own bed, all six youngsters had piled up in Kimi’s room.

The youngest three were tucked into the bed, covered with at least 10 blankets. Christoph and Nico had snuggled up together, sharing their warmth as they had two thick covers laying over them and under them. And Kimi… he was sleeping on the couch that stood in his room, clothes still on and just one cover laying half on top of him.

Michael went in to fix that, pulling the cover completely over the 17-year-old before kissing the young boy on his cheek and leaving with his beloved.

The pair went to Mika’s room, where they just stood close to each other.

“I wish to dance with you. May I put up a song for us?”

The Omega blushed. “But of course.”

The Finn kissed his lover’s knuckles before putting on a slow saxophone and violin song on his LP player before joining his partner again, laying his hands on his partner’s waist. Michael’s hands were on his shoulders as they started moving to the slow beat of the music.

The 28-year-old was looking into his lover’s eyes as he stepped closer, hands now on the strong neck. Pregnancy made him even hornier than he’d been before, he was just so hungry for Mika’s cock.

The Alpha growled as the pheromones attracting him became even heavier. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

“I can take a guess.” Michael said before pressing himself completely against his lover to capture his lips.

The surgeon accepted the kiss hungrily, his hands sliding from his partner’s waist to his high back and his lower back.

The violin music in the background started to go faster and overrule the sax bit by bit.

The German Omega started moaning as Mika’s kisses became demanding and hungry. “Oh, Mika, please take me, I need you.”

“Yes, kultaseni.” Mika was careful not to tear the fabric of their clothing.

Once they fell on the sheets naked, it was hard for the Finn not to just mate right there. He had to remember whom he was with, that he had to treat Michael right. Michael was also five months pregnant with his children, he deserved to be treated right.

A lustful cry escaped the 28-year-old’s throat as his Alpha’s fingers entered him once more. He was receiving a lot of pleasure from those thick fingers; his entire nerve system was on fire like it usually did when he was having any form of sex with Mika that entailed his lover’s fingers or cock thrusting inside of his lubed up hole. Mika always made sure his hole was wet enough. He cared about him.

“I love you, Michael, and I love our children just as much.” the surgeon muttered. “I will love you until the day I die, I will protect you from everything harmful, I will make sure you are loved.”

And as the saxophone in the background played its high notes, the Omega climaxed.

* * *

_ [Evening, 26th of December 1935, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

Michael was 6 months pregnant now and already unable to stand on his feet for long periods of time.

They were at a Christmas celebration where all the hospital staff attended, from the newest intern to the guy who ran the place.

The Omega met the four men again who had saved him from that wooden boat all those months ago.

“Well, hadn’t quite expected this to happen.” Mansell commented with a grin.

Brundle, Palmer and Hill were all three not trying to throw up.

Martin pinched his nose. “Gosh, your pheromones are really strong. The entire room’s probably going to smell like that for days.”

“Luckily this room won’t be used until after New Year.” Hill said, he also had his nose pinched. “Hey Palmer, might it not be a good idea to go talk to that pharmacist you told me about was developing some medicine to battle polio?”

“Yeah, he’s right over there. Excuse us.” and the two lab workers left.

Nigel was rather hyper, but that was to be expected after drinking three gin & tonics and almost an entire bottle of white wine. He was a happy drunk, if not a bit clumsy.

“I never pegged you for falling in love with Omegas.” the remaining Alpha stated. “I always thought you’d marry a Beta woman; I don’t know why.”

“Probably because I never openly showed interest.” the Finn stated, sipping from the champagne he’d been given upon entering the room. “I never thought it to be appropriate.”

“What makes him so different?”

“You’ve seen the bruises first handed, Martin. He needed care, trust. It’s not like I didn’t want to keep things professional, but my heart had different ideas I guess.”

The Briton smirked. “Well, I hope you’re happy.”

“Yeah, I am now.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 3rd of January 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Usually, Michael dreaded his birthdays. But his 29th birthday was his first without Gerhard, without the possibility of his father visiting and rape his son again.

Today, he woke up in Mika’s arms with a very swollen stomach laying between the two of them as they laid together face to face. The view of Mika’s sleeping face and the weight of their love children gave him the security that this wasn’t some dream that he would snap out of.

Then, Mika’s eyes fluttered open and looked upon his lover with love. “Good morning, my precious. Have you slept well?”

“Yes Mika.” the Omega replied with a smile. “Have you?”

“I always sleep like a rock.” and the surgeon leaned in to kiss his pregnant lover. “Oh, and happy birthday.”

“Thank you, my love.” and the pair shared some more kisses.

Mika hummed. “I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes for me.”

The German smiled and did as he was told. He heard some rummaging through a drawer or two before he felt Mika’s weight back on the matrass.

“You can open them now.”

As the now 29-year-old blinked his eyes open, he saw Mika holding a heart-shaped medallion in his palms. His mouth fell open. “Oh, Mika…”

“I wanted to give you something special for the first birthday that I’m sharing with you. I love you Michael, and I truly want you to know that. I have put a little picture of us inside, and maybe another one of our entire family will join it once our babies are born.”

Michael opened it and indeed saw a picture of the two of them. He cried. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

The Finn just cuddled up to his pregnant partner. He would cook breakfast for them once he felt like they should go out of bed and spend the special day with Michael’s kids and his nephews.

* * *

_ [Evening, 15th of March 1936, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

Michael had been carrying twins, again. But this time, it was a boy and a girl.

Both babies were as blonde as their parents and they were definitely going to have blue eyes as well.

Mika had stayed by his partner’s side during the long hours of childbirth, he hadn’t slept.

“How do you want to name them?” the surgeon asked.

“Do you not want to name your children?” the Omega was surprised.

The Finn took his beloved’s hand. “They are yours first, mine second. I could give them a middle name instead. That way, we have both named them.”

“Yeah, that would be right.” the German said and sighed, looking upon his twins. “Gina, for our daughter. And Mick, for our son.”

The doctor filled out those parts of their birth certificates before thinking of a fitting middle name, before writing those down too.

Gina Ella Schumacher and Mick Kaleva Schumacher-Häkkinen.

Mika was their confirmed Alpha, officially their Sire. Michael’s twins were _his_.

Any Alpha male would puff their chest with the knowledge that they sired twins, everybody knew how rare twins were, even among Omegas.

As his lover was filling out the papers Michael held his twins close. His children had always been his reason to live, his most precious possessions that he would never lose to anything or anyone even as he had been abused and raped by his first husband. But these children, they were the result of an Omega and an Alpha actually loving each other and mutually decided to have sex.

“I love you Mika, thank you so much for giving me these children.” the 30-year-old said. Both his children smelled like their Alpha father, the man he came to love so much after coming here as a refugee.

“I love you too, sydämeni.” and the Alpha wrapped his arms around his beloved and their twins.

Neither man heard the door open up as they suddenly saw David there, beaming smile on his face as he held his own son Alex in his arms.

“We… uhm… didn’t see you coming in.” Mika said, slowly letting go of his little family. “You… uhm… came to see our children, I think?”

“Of course, I do!” the Scotsman replied. “I even brough Alex to introduce our children!”

Little Alex was approximately five months now and just a very active and happy baby. He clearly looked just like his Beta father, because David didn’t have caramel skin, dark eyes or black hair.

And of course, the baby would think new-borns were interesting, as he made grabby hands at the twins.

“No Alex, they aren’t toys.” the Scottish Omega said, keeping his son close.

“I had the same thing with Christoph after Nico was born, and with both of them when the twins came along.” the older Omega said, laughing. “Luckily all my kids are old enough to know babies aren’t toys.”

Coulthard sat down on a chair, his son in his lap. “What have you named them?”

“Gina and Mick.” the 28-year-old replied with a smile. “I’ve always loved those names.”

“And Mika, do they carry your name too?”

Mika nodded. “It’s still Schumacher-Häkkinen for these two, as we aren’t married.”

“You know I don’t care for tradition, I just wanted to know if I could call your little ones baby Mika’s.”

“You asshole.” the surgeon commented and shook his head.

DC laughed. “Yet you love me. Congrats aye, I’m sure our colleagues will come by in the next couple hours as the happy news travels through the nurses. Happy news never stays a secret.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 5th of April 1936, Storey’s Gate, Westminster, London] _

Michael didn’t quite know what made him hang up posters in public places in the first place, but he thought it was a comment from Mika’s colleague, Morbidelli, about Omegas never testing themselves for STD’s until it was way too late and they were on the brink of dying.

First there were posters about the consequences of STD’s, then came the posters about Alphas exploiting Omegas for their childbearing ability, then Michael came with a set of Protection Laws.

His political actions were picked up by several men from the House of Lords as well as the House of Commons.

One day, when the Omega was putting up posters in a street near Westminster Abbey, some important looking person approached him.

“Can I help you?” the recent mother asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished putting up a poster.

“Yes, I was wondering who you were. Everyone in the House of Lords is talking about you, but no one knows a name, which I’d like to know.” the man stated. “I’m Kingsley Wood by the way.” and a hand was offered.

“Michael, Michael Schumacher.” the 28-year-old introduced himself, shaking the outstretched hand.

The man was likely around the age of 50. “Now, would you care for a discussion on the health problems? I’ve heard that mister Baldwin is very interested in what you have to say.”

The Omega didn’t quite know who this mister Baldwin was, but he sounded pretty important. “Of course. Where do you wish to discuss?”

“There is a place on Victoria Street, shall I lead you?” and he held out his arm

Michael held up his hand. “I’m in a serious relationship sir, I’ll have to refuse your arm. I can only walk by your side.”

“Ah, of course. Please, this way.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 5th of April 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

“You smell like Beta.” Mika commented as he entered the living room.

“I was in close quarters with a couple Betas, for a discussion on the Omega health matter. I met a guy named Kingsley Wood, apparently an MP.”

“He’s the _Minister_ of Health.” the surgeon pointed out.

The Omega blinked. “Oh. No wonder he had so much knowledge on the matter.”

Häkkinen laughed. “You want to start political changes and you don’t even know which MP is which?”

“I can’t help it that your government is currently changing every two years. Nor was I prepared to be _approached_ by someone from the government, I just wanted to raise some _awareness_.”

“And you did, and it reached some very important people.” the Alpha kissed his lover. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mika. I love you.”

“Minäkin rakastan sinua.”

Michael still didn’t know what it meant, but they sounded nice.

The Finn placed another kiss on his beloved’s forehead. “I’ll cook for us tonight, kulta. And after that, we’re going to throw our feet onto the coffee table and hug our twins to sleep. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, that sounds very nice.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 10th of April 1936, Hyde Park, London] _

It was cold, but that wasn’t unusual for an evening in the early days of April. At least there was no more snow, which had covered London for months during the winter.

Their twins were born during one of those snowy days, and that was mid-March!

But the sky was beautiful, the sun was just going down

Michael had never actively watched a sundown, and it felt incredibly nice to watch the phenomenon with the man he loved so much. He pressed closer to Mika for more warmth and sighed contently.

The Finn wrapped an arm around his former patient. He loved the small moments he could share with his beloved, as work in the hospital was picking up. There were more and more surgeries to do after winter, which were usually the surgeries that had been postponed due to the heavy snowfall and the insufficient heating on the ICU during January. “I love you, kulta.”

“I love you too.” the Omega replied. “What does kulta mean? It sounds nice though?”

“It’s Finnish for sweetheart, or for gold, depending on the context.”

“Aww.” it touched the younger man’s heart.

“You are incredibly precious to me, and… I wanted to show you that with this.” And Mika went down onto one knee. He held up a beautiful golden ring with a diamond. “Michael, will you marry me?”

The German couldn’t quite believe it, that this perfect man was proposing to him. As he was crying of happiness, he nodded with his head and softly whispered “Yes.”.

The Alpha then placed the ring on his new fiancé’s left ring finger before standing up and sealing their engagement with a kiss.


	6. PART 6

_ [Noon, 24th of April 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Planning a wedding wasn’t that easy, especially with Mika’s job at the hospital and Michael now being roped into political policies for the Ministry of Health. They weren’t always home at the same hours and Mika was always very tired and grumpy after lots of surgeries.

But the pair made it work.

They had a date planned, the venue had agreed to host their wedding, the invites for Mika’s family in Finland were the first ones send out and Mika had distributed the invites for his colleagues by himself.

In the next couple days, Michael would start shopping for his wedding dress. He would take Christoph and Kimi with him that day so that would be out of the way too.

But today, Michael was home as he didn’t have to go to work that day. There weren’t any political rallies to attend to, posters and leaflets were being distributed by the Ministry of Health now after his discussion with Sir Kingsley Wood about the importance of Omega health.

The Omega was feeding his little baby boy as suddenly the bell rang. As he went to get the door, he kept feeding his son, only stopping to open the door. “Yes? Can I help you?”

There was an older woman on his doorstep. She had blonde hair, which was greying, and similar bright blue eyes to his fiancé. She wore a fur coat on top of a knee-long old-fashioned dress with gemstones as buttons on that fur coat and a pair of black heels.

“I suppose you are Michael.” her eyes went to the baby that was sucking from the bottle.

“Uhm, yes. I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.” the German stated, frowning slightly.

“Oh, of course. I totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Aila Häkkinen, your future mother-in-law.” and the woman held out her gloved right hand.

Michael smiled uncomfortably and rearranged holding Mick and the bottle to shake her hand. “I didn’t expect to meet you this soon, the invites have been sent just five days ago.”

“Our son had already sent us a letter two weeks ago, literally the day after you got engaged. And we were flying in anyway to see our grandchildren.” Aila told. “My husband’s a bit slow though, just had to get some cigarettes from one of the stores around here.”

“Uhm… I’d appreciate it if neither of you smoked in the presence of my children.” the Omega stated.

The blonde woman nodded. “Understandable. I didn’t want my family to smoke in the presence of my children either. But may I come in?”

“Oh, of course.” and the German set a step backward to let his mother-in-law pass by to the living room.

The moment Aila saw her baby granddaughter, she cooed at the little girl. “Hi Gina, I’m your granny.”

Gina just made grabby hands at the bling on the Finnish woman’s jacket.

“Watch out, they both like to grab at anything shiny.” the 29-year-old told.

“Babies always do.” the blonde woman said. “But let’s sit down, I wish to get to know the Omega who is marrying my son.”

“Uh… okay.” Michael suddenly went all nervous. “What do you want to know about me?”

“Ah, just the simple things.” Aila replied. “What you do, how you met my son… the likes. You’ve never had a meet the parents before?”

“Uh… no, not really.” the Omega replied and looked at the ground. It reminded him of how quickly he’d been married off after his father discovered his pregnancy. “My uhm… first marriage was arranged.”

“Oh. Well, good thing you got out of that. Arranged marriages are almost never happy ones. You’d think that people would leave such practices behind in the Middle Ages.” the Finnish woman stated.

The German smiled and nodded. His future mother-in-law seemed nice enough.

“So, did you have any children from your previous marriage?”

“Yeah, four.”

The blonde female blinked. “Four? That’s quite a lot for someone your age. How old are you even?”

“Twenty-nine, madam.”

“Twenty-nine! God, you’re way too young to have six kids already.” then, Aila looked out of the window. “Ah, there’s my husband. I’ll introduce you to Harri.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 24th of April 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

When Mika came home from work that evening around half past five, he was quite surprised to see his parents there too. He hadn’t expected them to come by so soon after announcing he was now engaged.

**“Mom, dad? Why are you here?”** the surgeon asked. **“I didn’t think you’d come this soon.”**

**“We just wished to see your fiancé, honey.”** Aila replied, looking over at Michael who was getting his children ready for dinner. **“He’s a fine young man, and it’s not much of a wonder you got attracted to him. Though I have to say I thought his children were much younger than they actually are when he said he had four children.”**

The 30-year-old looked slightly uncomfortable. **“Uhm… yeah, about that… I think it’s better we go outside to talk about that. It’s… a sensitive subject for Michael.”**

Harri raised an eyebrow but didn’t question his son on that.

**“It looks like you don’t like talking about it either.”** Mrs. Häkkinen stated to her son.

**“No, I don’t.”** the doctor stated once they were in the back garden. **“And I’m pretty sure once you hear it, you’ll understand why, mother.”**

**“You sound very serious, my son.”** the older male Finn said.

**“It is serious.”** Mika went through his hair with his right hand. **“I don’t know whether Michael told you where he’s from?”**

**“He wasn’t specific.”** Aila replied. **“Just that he was from the Rhineland in Germany.”**

**“That’s good enough. You took now he was married off?”**

**“Yes. But… cut to the chase, Mika. What’s going on?”** Harri asked.

The surgeon gave his father a stern look. **“That’s because his first husband abused him. Do the math, he’s twenty-nine who’s oldest son turned twelve last October.”**

The blonde woman’s eyes went wide. **“Oh God! That’s just terrible!”**

**“Yeah, that’s why it’s an uncomfortable situation.”** the youngest Finn of the trio stated.

**“Is he even receiving help for all this… whatever happened to him?”**

**“He still monthly visits a psychologist in Fulham.”**

The Beta woman laid a hand on her son’s shoulder. **“I really hope you make him happy.”**

**“I try my best everyday mother.”**

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 5th of May 1936, Oxford Street, Mayfair London] _

The Omega entered one of the many bridal boutiques in London, but he’d gone to this one on Oxford Street specifically because of their larger collection of non-traditional Omega wedding gowns.

“This is way too much white.” Christoph murmured.

“It is what the majority of brides prefer for their wedding dress.” Michael told. “I too wore a traditional white gown when I married Gerhard. Had Mika been my first husband, I probably would’ve chosen white too, as it is the colour of purity and virtue.”

“I’m not so keen on symbolism.” the 12-year-old said and sighed.

Then, a blonde woman approached the trio. “Hello there. I’m Corinna, can I help you with something?”

“Well, I am in search for a wedding dress.” the German stated. “I suppose I’m at the right address.”

“Certainly. Do you have anything in mind that you’d want?”

“Anything but a traditional dress.” the health politician replied. “My fiancé and I aren’t like that.”

Corinna hummed. “Certainly. May I ask whom you brought?”

“My oldest son Christoph and my fiancé’s nephew Kimi.”

The Beta female shook the hands of the two teenagers. “Nice to meet you. The two of you may sit down over there on that couch and I’ll be taking the bride-to-be to a changing room to try out a couple dresses.”

The two boys nodded and went to sit down.

As the woman was leading Michael to the changing rooms, she asked the normal questions about his fiancé, how they met… that stuff.

The Omega wanted to look beautiful on his wedding day, but strong too. Mika wouldn’t know what hit him.

So, as he was going through the gowns Corinna had picked out for him to try, his eyes fell on a silvery ivory gown with a bejewelled neckline and hip area.

Corinna was smiling. “I already expected you to like that one. That dress is a recent model made by Alain Prost, one of today’s top designers. Only his top model has worn a dress like that to a show.”

“I really want to try it on.” Michael told.

“Just go stand there and I’ll get you in it.”

* * *

Michael was shocked the second he saw himself in the mirror in the off-shoulder dress.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he was actually beautiful and not just used for childbearing.

The consultant gave him a tissue, which he used to dry his tears. “It’s beautiful on you. I’m pretty sure you were meant to wear this one.”

“I think so too.” the Omega commented and looked at himself again.

The healed Mating gland looked like it had never been touched before, as if he were marrying his first Alpha, as if Gerhard had never been there in the first place… he looked like a virgin.

The German imagined Mika’s eyes as the Alpha would look upon him from the altar, he envisioned lust and want in those blue eyes. He wanted Mika to lust after him, to want him every single second of their marriage and future bond as Mates.

* * *

Christoph was stunned the moment he saw his daddy in that wedding dress. He’d always known his Carrier was beautiful, he always had Alpha men lusting after him even when he was married to Gerhard.

The silvery ivory dress his Omega father was wearing had a bejewelled off-shoulder neckline, tight long sleeves, a form fitting bodice and a flowing skirt. There were even more shining stones on his daddy’s hips.

The dress was modern, but also timeless.

“Yep. Uncle Mika’s gonna like that one.” Kimi stated and gave a thumbs up.

Michael just laughed and looked into the mirror again to admire himself.

The 12-year-old smiled. His daddy was in love with Mika, truly in love. Daddy wanted to appear as beautiful as possible in front of his fiancé, the man who saved their lives and gave them a home.

“Yes, this is the one.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 5th of September 1936, Our Lady of Victories church, Kensington, London] _

By 10 o’clock, Michael was already dressed in his wedding gown and waiting for his marriage ceremony to begin soon. His children were with him, and Mika’s nephews and parents were with his soon-to-be husband. He sighed, he couldn’t wait until he was married to Mika.

“You look beautiful, daddy.” Nico said. The 11-year-old was holding his Carrier’s bouquet of red and pink roses with some lavender and green leaves to give it a fuller look.

“Thank you, Nico.” and the Carrier of 6 kissed his second son on the forehead.

Nico was a beautiful boy, and Michael was most definitely sure his son was going to present Omega upon his 16th birthday. By God, Mika was going to have his hands full on his stepson’s potential boyfriends and marriage candidates in the future.

Then his recently turned 9-year-olds wrapped their arms around their Carrier, cuddling him.

The 29-year-old kissed both his sons on their heads too. “I love you, all of you. Mika is going to protect us now; we will be a family by the law.”

“We love you too daddy.” Seb said.

The door opened and Harri stood there. “We’re all ready.”

Michael nodded and ushered his children out before leaving the room himself.

The older Finnish man smiled. “I have no doubt that my son is going have a bit of a reaction at seeing you. It might get comical after all.”

* * *

And it did. Kimi had to close Mika’s mouth the second Michael entered the church.

Mika was entranced by his groom’s beauty in that dress.

Michael looked like an angel who’d just come from heaven to bind himself to a mortal man and be with him for as long as their mortal life would allow them. He looked so innocent, as if nothing of his life before today had happened, as if he was a virgin preparing to lose that to the man he’d fallen in love with.

The Finn extended his left hand to his lover, who took it as he reached the altar.

The officiant had to clear his throat twice until he got the Alpha’s attention so he could start the wedding ceremony.

The surgeon was a bit embarrassed, even if the German thought it was cute.

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 5th of September 1936, Kensington Park, Kensington, London] _

Mika hadn’t removed his arm from Michael’s waist since the start of their little gathering at the park.

Michael was beautiful, his blue eyes were radiating happiness… exactly how the Finn wanted to see him.

Mika’s sister was smiling too. “You’re such a beautiful couple! Had you decided to get married in Sweden, our extended family would’ve been jealous of you Mika, that you found such a beautiful groom.”

“Thanks Nina.” the newly married Alpha said. He was pleased with himself, which was logical since he was the one who was able to snatch this beauty away from rival Alphas.

Suddenly, Nina made a face. Her brother frowned at that.

“Erja’s here.” the Beta woman hissed.

The surgeon didn’t look happy at that.

The Omega frowned. “Who’s Erja?”

“One of my exes.” Mika grunted. “And she’s a gold digger, something I wasn’t quite aware of until she’d been my girlfriend for six months.”

“We’re nobility, it was to be expected you and Henri attracted gold diggers.”

The German looked stunned. “You’re nobility?”

The woman shot her younger brother a look. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Cause it’s _not_ important.” the Alpha hissed.

Michael blinked. The revelation that his husband was of noble descent did explain how he’d been able to afford such a large house in Kensington and didn’t live closer to the hospital he worked at. “Huh.”

“Well, at least we now know your groom didn’t marry ya for the money.” Nina stated before sipping from her drink. “That’s gonna put grandma’s mind to rest.”

“She’s still worrying about that?”

“Yup. Ever since Arja left Henri after Valtteri’s birth.”

The surgeon hummed. “Justified, I guess.”

“Oh, she’s coming.” Mika’s sister said and rolled her eyes.

**“Finally decided to get married, huh?”**

The woman, whom the Omega assumed was Erja, was certainly a beautiful woman with her long black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Had Mika married her, their children would certainly have been gorgeous.

“Hello Erja.” Mika said, trying to be polite. “How have you been?”

Erja looked the German Omega up and down and her eyes became narrow. **“And where did you pick him up? Some dirty street in that ‘East End’ district you work?”**

**“Are you ever going to stop saying the worst things that enter your mind about the people I love?”** the doctor asked while rolling his eyes. **“It’s getting rather annoying.”**

**“You shouldn’t bother with that whore you chose. I’ve told you before, Omegas are whores, and I’ll be proven right within a year.”** the dark-haired woman stated, pointing at Mika’s wedded husband. **“All of them, Mika, no exceptions.”**

**“We’ll see.”** the Alpha growled angrily. **“Now please leave my sight before I tear out your throat.”**

The Beta woman gave Michael another dirty look and left the trio.

Nina scoffed. “I can’t believe her! Just because she’s seen a couple unwed Omegas fall pregnant doesn’t mean they sleep around with literally everyone!”

The German touched his husband’s chest. “What did she say that made you so angry? I’ve never heard you growl like that.”

“That _woman_ basically called you a cheap whore.” the surgeon replied. “She has… _very_ conservative views on secondary gender dynamics. In her eyes, Omegas are nothing but pleasure whores and concubines, unworthy of marrying Alphas, or Beta men for that matter.”

Schumacher looked down at the ground. He knew some people who thought like that, but ever since Germany became an Empire in 1871, such thoughts were banished from politics and the laws had since then allowed _all_ child producing marriages and thus Omegas were no longer second rank citizens.

“You shouldn’t worry about her, I know she’s going back to Finland by tomorrow anyway.” the remaining Beta woman told, placing a hand on Mika’s groom’s arm. “She won’t be a threat to your marriage.”

“I sincerely hope so.” the Omega said.

* * *

_ [Evening, 5th of September 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

The wonder never left Mika’s eyes, not even when he had to untie the tight laces of the dress as he kissed his new husband’s neck. “By God, you look so beautiful.”

Michael just leaned into the chest of the man whom he married.

“We have all night to consummate our marriage.” the Finn muttered, planting even more kisses. “By God, do you even know how beautiful you are? You look like an angel. I had to work _so_ hard not to have an erection in that church.”

The Omega laughed. “Am I really that attractive?”

“Oh, _yes_.” the surgeon said as he untied the last of the laces of the bodice so the dress would slip down to the ground and started removing the pieces of his multi-layered tux.

“I did want to appear beautiful for you.”

“Mission accomplished then.” the Alpha stated. “I really want to make love to you.”

“I’m your husband now, you can make love to me any time you want.”

“Oh, I’ll certainly take you up on that.” and the Finn pushed his naked husband onto their wedding bed.

Tonight, they could be as loud as possible as the kids were sleeping elsewhere to give the freshly married couple a wedding night without having to take care of the kids.

Mika started to kiss his husband passionately, covering that willing body with his own. Their hard cocks were sliding together, and their hands roamed everywhere.

“Please, Mika, take me.” the German whispered. “My hole is getting so _wet_.”

The doctor grinned. That was exactly what he wanted, as it was proof that he was pleasuring his husband good enough. “I will make very sweet love to you, my love.”

Michael’s hole twitched as his husband was lining up his cock, producing even more slick.

The Alpha’s cock slowly entered his wedded partner’s body that lay beneath him. “You’re _so_ tight… I can’t believe you’re still this tight around my cock. It feels so _delicious_.”

“I want you to stretch me well.” the Omega told as he placed his hands on Mika’s back. “Just fuck me, fuck me good. Let that strong Alpha out.”

“Your wish is my command.”


	7. PART 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Heidfeld = Christoph Berger-Schumacher (1942: 19)  
> Nico Rosberg = Nicolas Berger-Schumacher (1942: 18)  
> Sebastian Vettel = Sebastian Berger-Schumacher (1942: 16)  
> Nico Hulkenberg = Mattias Berger-Schumacher (1942: 16)  
> Kimi Räikkönen = Kimi-Mattias Häkkinen (1942: 23)  
> Valtteri Bottas = Valtteri Häkkinen (1942: 13)  
> Gina Schumacher = Gina Schumacher-Häkkinen (1942: 7)  
> Mick Schumacher = Mick Schumacher-Häkkinen (1942: 7)  
> Jasmin Häkkinen-Schumacher (1942: 5)

_ [Evening, 7th of December 1936, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael had fallen pregnant again… and he’d now finished the first trimester.

They hadn’t discovered the pregnancy until a couple week ago, when Michael had felt bloated and was having a lot of belly aches and monstrous headaches. Very mild pregnancy symptoms, and would usually be a case of belly ache, but Mika smelled that Michael’s scent was changing… that hint of something minty told the Alpha that his husband was pregnant before the stomach swelling begun two weeks ago.

And right now, the married pair was lying in bed.

The Omega was lying there with his legs spread wide and moaning like a whore as his husband ate him out with his tongue. It felt delicious, and his orgasm was extremely satisfying. When his husband kissed him, he could taste himself in that mouth.

“I want you to mate with me.” Michael said once their mouths separated, only connected by a single strand of saliva.

“Are you sure?” the Finn asked. “I just don’t want you to regret it.”

“I’d never regret mating with you.” the pregnant man replied. “I’m pregnant with your third child, and the upcoming war is inevitable, I want us to go all the way before that happens.”

“I love you.” Mika said. “I love you so damn much… I’d do anything to protect you from any harm that could ever come to you, I’d give my life to protect you. I don’t want to be the one to cause you harm, physically or mentally.”

“You won’t hurt me.” the German said. “I want it.”

The Alpha thought for a moment. Then, he stated; “I’ll mate with you after our child is born.”

“I can’t wait.” Michael said and kissed his husband. “I want to be truly yours.”

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 3rd of June 1937, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

The birth of their singleton daughter had gone far smoother than the birth of their twins had been last year’s March, and Mika was just as happy with her birth.

But the fact that he was proudly presenting her to his colleagues was experienced as weird, since it was very unusual for Alphas to be so happy with a daughter. But Mika was literally anything but traditional.

David chuckled as he saw the surgeon walking towards the front desk with his new-born in his arms, a smile plastered on the Alpha’s face and that glint in his eyes.

“What a proud papa.” the Scotsman commented. “What’s her name?”

“Jasmin Aila Häkkinen.” the surgeon replied. “She’s gonna have her brothers fawning over her.”

Little Jasmin already had a mop of dirty blonde hair like her carrier, and DC was very certain she’d have blue eyes as well. She was a cute baby.

“Well, at least Gina’s gonna have a little sister.” the nurse stated. “She’s gonna be very happy.”

Mika hummed. “Yeah, she’s certainly gonna love that. Valtteri too, he just loves babies.”

“You mind if I bring along Alex a couple times?” Coulthard asked.

“Sure! Then he can play with Mick.”

Morbidelli passed the pair and shot a look at the baby in his colleague’s arms. “Another baby?”

“Yup! My family’s gonna love it.”

The other Alpha pulled a face. “I wouldn’t want to have many kids, can’t pay for ‘em on my salary.”

“That’s a worry for another time.” David said before caressing the baby girl’s cheek. “I’m certainly going to bring Alex around much more often.”

* * *

_ [Morning, 19th of May 1940, home of Ralf Schumacher, Cologne, Germany] _

The British had an appointed War Ministry now, with Winston Churchill at the steering wheel with a whole lot of new ministers and secretaries.

Ralf let his eyes go over the list of names which had appeared in the newspaper that had been released on the British radio and decoded by some people, his eyes standing still on one particular name among the list of secretaries of a ministry.

_Parliamentary Secretary of the Ministry of Health – Florence Horsbrugh, Baroness Horsbrugh (Conservative) & Michael Häkkinen – Schumacher (Liberal), both appointed May 15th_

It stood right there, on the newspaper.

His older brother’s name… he was remarried too and had taken his husband’s name. He was an _MP_.

The younger Schumacher brother stared at the paper, still stunned what his brother had become. He never expected to even hear from his brother again, perhaps that he and his nephews were found dead and mere rotten corpses at that point after he disappeared since Michael had never learned to defend himself from anything or anyone… thanks to their father.

But Michael was totally alive and was part of Winston Churchill’s War Ministry. He had made something of himself after everything, and perhaps Michael’s new husband had helped to get him on the right track.

It was… _relieving_ , to know _something_ after all those years...

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 7th of September 1942, private room of Winston Churchill, House of Parliament, Westminster, London] _

Churchill wasn’t a happy man when he found out about the Allied casualties in the Egyptian desert south of the city of El Alamein. There were few reserves in that area, there were way too many wounded that had to be patched up before they were fit again plus the last doctor for one of the UK divisions had lost his leg and had been declared unfit for duty. “We need to send a good doctor over there. Who’s one of the best surgeons in the Kingdom?”

“Uhm… there are a couple very capable surgeons.” a secretary said. “Andreas De Cesaris, night shift emergency surgeon at The London Hospital, Italian origins. Derek Warwick, amputation surgeon at Saint Thomas’s, British. Phillipe Alliot, also an emergency surgeon but works at the University College Hospital, French. And Mika Häkkinen, an all-round surgeon at the London Hospital, Finnish.”

The Prime Minister turned to one of his allies. “Häkkinen? That’s your married surname, is it not?”

Michael nodded. “Mika is my husband, sir.”

“Do you perhaps know if he has military training?”

“Only the mandatory service that is required of all eighteen-year-olds in Finland.”

“Good to know. Get records on the other three too.” Winston ordered.

The secretary packed up his stuff and left for the archives.

The older Beta then poured over the statistics on the battle and what exactly went wrong and what the strategy should be next time out.

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 14th of September 1942, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

The Finnish-British army doctor uniform felt extremely different from his usual white doctor’s coat.

Mika was looking at himself in the mirror in full military uniform. The last time he’d worn one was during his mandatory service in the Finnish Army… when he was 18. And it was clear that the people in charge had read his service file, as his Finnish rank of corporal had been transferred on the British uniform. His uniform was accommodating the desert climate of Egypt, the fabric was thin, and the sandy colour would make him blend in among the dunes if he was to treat someone on the battlefield.

Then, Michael came in with a couple folded towels and froze as he saw his husband. His eyes were filled with sadness.

The surgeon looked down on the ground, closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that seeing him in that uniform made it definitive for the German: he was going to the war.

Even though army doctors were rather safe as they weren’t in the firing lines, you never knew where airplane bombs landed.

Michael was at risk of losing the one man he loved, the man whose children he carried and bore in love. The man who saved his life, repaired his broken soul… he’d go out of that front door like he always did every day, but without the assurance of ever returning home alive.

The Omega placed down the towels on a lower cabinet and went to hug his Alpha tight.

“I’m so, so sorry.” the surgeon whispered. “I truly wish I wasn’t chosen.”

“I know, you can’t help it.” and the MP moved his hands to his husband’s strong shoulders, looking up into the bright blue eyes of the man he loved with his entire heart. “Will you do one last thing for me?”

“I’d do everything for you.” the Alpha said, his hands now on his husband’s hips.

“Make love to me.” the German demanded. “I want you to make love to me the entire night until sunset, when you have to leave me. I want to have you as long as I can still have you. Please, don’t make me forget my Mate, my beloved Mate who owns my heart.”

“Yes, my love.” and the doctor leaned down to kiss the Carrier of his children.

The married couple slowly removed their clothes, drawing things out for as long as they still could. They still had the entire night ahead of them.

Mika let his hands roam over his Mate’s naked body. His Mate… the Omega who’d carried his twins before marriage and fell pregnant with their daughter soon after. He loved his Mate, he’d do anything to protect him, his stepchildren and his biological children.

This war was just an inconvenience, he’d return to his Mate’s side cost what cost.

“I love you; I love you _so much_.” Michael said as he placed his arms around his Alpha’s strong neck. “Take me to bed, take my body as you want, my soldier. I need you.”

The Alpha started kissing his Mate hungrily, as he too felt the need between them.

The married pair fell on the bed and slowly started making love, pleasuring each other. They knew each other’s pleasure points; they were married for 6 years now and together for longer.

The German still smelled incredibly fertile, especially as he now laid aroused beneath his virile Mate. The Omega inside of him wanted to please the Alpha, a natural instinct.

“I will think of you every day.” Mika stated as he was thrusting into his Mate’s body. “I will remember every moment we’ve spend together; our first time, our wedding, the births of our children… I shall cherish my every second with you.”

“I know.”

* * *

_ [15th of September 1942, Hangar 5, Silverstone airbase, Great Britain] _

Everything had been packed into the military issued backpack, they were both in uniform, and ready to jump into the military plane on the way to Egypt.

Mika hated to leave his husband, especially as they were supposed to have so many years together as husbands and Mates. They were still young; he was going to turn 37 soon and Michael had turned 35 in the winter. If he died, his was going to miss so much of his children’s lives: them growing up, their graduation, their presentation, the day they would fall in love, he wouldn’t be able to walk his daughters down the aisle, never see his grandchildren… all because of some stupid war.

Kimi was with him, but it made him fear even more than it was a solace. If Kimi died as well, pressure to continue the Häkkinen line would be on Valtteri and Mick.

“You don’t like this.” the 23-year-old said.

The surgeon shook his head. “War’s just pointless to me.”

“Yet we cannot let Nazi-Germany exist.”

“The price we pay for another’s freedom.” the older Finn sighed as he got onto the military plane.

There were also some reserve soldiers going to El Alamein.

“You good mate?” a soldier baring a Canadian flag asked. “You look like hell.”

“Barely slept last night.” Häkkinen admitted.

Another man huffed. “And you stink like Omega.” he had a French accent.

“I’m married and Mated, you idiot.” Mika almost snarled.

“Well, that’s Jean-Marc, next to him is Franck, and the other two are Paul and Olivier. They’re all from France, got here in time before the occupation well and truly began.” the Canadian told.

“Well, nice to meet ya. I’m Mika Häkkinen, and this is my nephew Kimi.”

“You’re not British, are ye?” the only Canadian asked.

“Nope, Finnish, but I’ve been in Britain since my twentieth.”

“I’m Jacques by the way, Jacques Villeneuve.” and the Canadian soldier held out his hand.

The surgeon shook it. “Nice to meet ya.”


	8. PART 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Heidfeld = Christoph Berger-Schumacher (1935: 11) (1942: 19) (1945: 22)  
> Nico Rosberg = Nicolas Berger-Schumacher (1942: 18) (1945: 21)  
> Sebastian Vettel = Sebastian Berger-Schumacher (1942: 16) (1945: 19)  
> Nico Hulkenberg = Mattias Berger-Schumacher (1942: 16) (1945: 19)  
> Kimi Räikkönen = Kimi-Mattias Häkkinen (1942: 23) (1945: 26)  
> Valtteri Bottas = Valtteri Häkkinen (1942: 13) (1945: 16)  
> Gina Schumacher = Gina Schumacher-Häkkinen (1942: 7) (1945: 10)  
> Mick Schumacher = Mick Schumacher-Häkkinen (1942: 7) (1945: 10)  
> Jasmin Häkkinen-Schumacher (1942: 5) (1945: 8)  
> Jesse Häkkinen-Schumacher (1945: 2)

_ [Evening, 9th of November 1942, El Alamein, Egypt] _

Mika was _so_ done with the Egyptian desert. He’d been in this stupid ass desert since mid-September, he hadn’t been able to celebrate his 37th birthday with his family. He was grumbling as he ate the rations that were available. It was bone ass dry as hell and sand got literally everywhere in your clothes. God, he couldn’t believe he was missing the typical British weather already. And he was missing his husband and children. He’d been lucky not to miss his twins’ 7th birthday or Jasmin’s 5th before getting send out to the battle front with the 51st Highland Division.

Kimi was there with him, serving as an army nurse, which weirded people out as Kimi was an Alpha. But Mika wanted him there, as there was no one else he’d rather trust than his own nephew.

Missiles, grenades and bullets had been fired _a lot_ during the past week, which had given the Häkkinen pair a lot of work to do with treating the most critical wounds first before going over to the light wounded soldiers and then to the soldiers who were already dead upon entering the camp, but had to be officially pronounced dead by a doctor.

The 23-year-old was also grumbling loudly. He hated the place just as much as his uncle did.

Then, there was shouting. Soldiers called for a doctor.

The 37-year-old sighed and walked out of the tent. “What is it now?”

“We have wounded captives, sir. Some of them are very banged up, they have a variety of wounds. Cuts, burns, the like.” one of the soldiers stated.

“Alright, bring them in.” the father of 3 said. “Captives you say?”

“A German infantry division, or a split group of them anyways. They were wounded when we got to their camp, it’s unknown if they were hit by our weaponry or by friendly fire.” replied the soldier. “Seeing as you speak the German language, you could find that out for us.”

“Only if they’re willing to talk.” Häkkinen warned before walking back into the doctor’s tent. “Alright Kimi, we’ve got a group of German soldiers incoming for medical help, they’ve been taken captive.”

“Right. I’ll get the equipment ready.”

Treating captives was a daily business for them now, especially since he and Kimi were able to speak German and get the soldiers to at least be treated for their wounds.

“Incoming!” Olivier called as he held the tent flaps open for about 11 soldiers to enter.

Some were indeed very banged up and were brought in on stretchers.

“Alright, stretchers first.” Mika murmured and got to work with the kits at hand.

About two had shrapnel in their legs and would need emergency help so they wouldn’t bleed out.

“Paul! Keep pressure on those wounds! And keep that neck straight!”

Removing shrapnel wasn’t the easiest of work, and the surgeon was glad Kimi had already gone over to the three soldiers who had very bad burns, at least 2nd degree wounds. Some Germans were in extremely bad health condition, but one thing that he spotted was the fact that every single 11 of them were Alphas with an Aryan appearance, just like Hitler wanted his superior race to be.

The Finn had to yell some more commands at a couple Betas to apply slightly warm water on the burns to fight the numerous infections that could happen when left untreated, or to let some soldiers drink.

Mika later arrived at a shot wound victim. As soon as he saw the wound, he knew it wasn’t the most life threatening one. “Looks like it missed every mayor blood vessel, you’re lucky.”

“Doesn’t feel like I am.” the soldier snorted before hissing in pain.

“At least you’re not in immediate danger, your comrades were far more banged up.” the doctor replied. He couldn’t help but notice that this particular German looked very similar to his husband, same eyes, same nose, same chin… it really couldn’t be a coincidence. “The bullet is superficial, easy to remove.” and he turned to one of the Betas. “Get me a pair of forceps.”

Olivier handed a pair over. “You’ll show us how to put bindings on the burns, right?”

“Once I got this bullet out.” Häkkinen stated. “If Kimi’s unavailable.”

“Right.” and the Frenchman turned away as the surgeon got to work with the forceps, digging out the bullet that was lodged near the clavicle.

The soldier let out a pretty high-pitched scream as the bullet was pulled out.

The little metal thing was drenched in blood and little pieces of human flesh stuck to it.

The surgeon placed it in a metal tray. “That was it. Now, put pressure on the wound. It’ll stop bleeding after a while.” He decided to visit that particular soldier after he was done with treating the burns.

* * *

_ [Morning, 10th of November 1942, El Alamein, Egypt] _

Mika did a check-up round, to see if there were no wounds infected which he’d have to treat again. He decided to do the shot wound victims last, so he’d have more time to talk to that one particular soldier.

“So, how does it feel today?” the surgeon asked.

The German huffed. “Still painful.”

“Understandable, you were shot.” and the Finn removed the fabric he’d put there last night. The wound had indeed stopped bleeding, and as long as it was covered, it wouldn’t turn infectious. Then, he noticed the name tag on the left breast pocket.

 _‘R. Schumacher.’_ same surname as his beloved Mate.

“You perhaps a family member of a Michael Schumacher?”

There was suddenly sorrow in the younger man’s eyes. “Yes. He’s my older brother.” that’s when the German noticed Mika’s tag: _‘M. Hakkinen’_. “Are you… his new husband?”

“I am.” the doctor replied. “I’m Mika.”

“Ralf.” Michael’s brother said. “Has he ever… talked about me?”

“A couple times, but he can only remember you as a child.” Mika told and put new fabric to cover up the wound. “Logical seeing the circumstances.”

Ralf sighed. “I wish I could’ve protected him… but I was only ten. I still blame myself every day.”

“You shouldn’t, there’s no point in that.” the Finn stated.

“Maybe not, but I am his brother. I should’ve known something was up when mother told me Michael had presented as Omega during the night.”

The surgeon put a hand on the German’s good shoulder before taking out pictures from his own left breast pocket. “Here, you can look at these. It’s the closest thing to reality I can give you right now.”

Schumacher took the black and white pictures from the other Alpha.

His brother was in every single one of them.

The one on top was of Michael dressed up in a beautiful wedding gown that appeared to be light grey on the picture, a dress with an off-shoulder neckline and a lot of sparkle there. He was happy, like every bride on their wedding day should look like. It was then that Ralf noticed how beautiful his brother had grown up to be in all those 19 years they were separate.

The next was a nice family picture with each of his nephews, one strange boy standing near Mika, the nurse of yesterday was also in there… and a couple new-borns too.

“You have children with my brother?” Ralf asked.

“Yes. Three now. Our twins, Mick and Gina were born before we got married, Jasmin was conceived shortly after we married.” Häkkinen replied. “I’m a fortunate man.”

“At least you’re not taking my brother for granted.” and the German Alpha moved on to the next picture.

This one was of the children. Michael’s children with Gerhard were teenagers now and the oldest would be about the right age to have presented. Michael’s twins were primary school age, and the youngest seemed to be around preschool age. The oldest four looked a lot like Michael, there was barely any Gerhard in them, the younger set of twins were much more a mix between their parents and the youngest resembled her Alpha father quite closely. All seven of them were very cute.

“Who’s that boy?” Schumacher asked, pointing at a blonde-haired kid that sat randomly between his five nephews and two nieces.

“That’s my nephew, Valtteri. Kimi’s little brother.” Mika replied. “I took them in when my brother died.”

“Your children with my brother, they’re your only children?”

A nod came from the Finn. “Yes. He’s the first person I felt I wanted to have children with.”

Ralf nodded and then moved on to the next.

That picture was for certain cut out of a newspaper; it was more yellow than the others. In that one, Michael was holding a sign with an English text on it and was holding a fist in the air. In the background, there were more people with signs and had also pumped their fists in the air. Some were yelling with their mouths wide open, but they were following his brother.

“What… does that sign say?”

“It says: _‘Omegas deserve protection too’_.” Häkkinen told. “Michael’s been pushing for laws that protect Omegas against being married off. The first ones went through in nineteen-thirty-nine, before the war started. Since then, any Omega who falls pregnant before the age of twenty is removed from their home by Protection Services and, in the case of rape, given the option of abortion surgery.”

“He’s been looking out for the little ones, so they wouldn’t have to suffer like he did.”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, indeed.”

Schumacher looked at his brother’s Alpha. “How much do you know?”

“Enough to know both your father and Gerhard were bastards.” Mika growled.

“You know everything then, about what went on?”

“Only generally, Michael was never very specific about it. I know it still pains him, even after almost two decades, but he needs to tell me the story willingly. I won’t push the issue.”

With that answer, the German soldier gained respect for his fellow Alpha. His brother had chosen a good man to get married to, and if his wedding picture was anything to go by, Michael was very happy with this doctor and each of Michael’s children were well fed.

“My oldest nephew, has he presented?”

The surgeon nodded. “Yeah. He’s an Alpha.”

Ralf took another look at the picture of the children.

The oldest, Christoph, was indeed showing harder lines in his face that indeed indicated Alpha or Beta.

“All of your older nephews have presented.” the Finn told. “Nico, Seb and Mat are Omega. I witnessed the twins’ presentation two weeks before I had to leave for this place.”

The way he said it made it clear to Ralf that Mika wasn’t an Alpha like their father, who believed Omegas were nothing but breeding stock.

“I’d rather be with them now, so I could protect them. But I’m stuck in this hell hole. Luckily, I have a couple colleagues who’re looking out for them now.”

“You’re a good man.” Schumacher said. “My brother made a good choice by marrying you. I take it you’re Mated as well?”

The Finnish Alpha nodded. “About a month after Jasmin’s birth. I was apprehensive at first, because of Michael’s previous Mate, and I really did not want him to think I was a controlling Alpha.”

The infantry soldier just listened.

“I love Michael, more than I can express in words. I just don’t want him to suffer, physically or mentally. I’ve seen the horrors, the suicides of many young ones, the self-harm to quell their emotional distress… I didn’t want that to happen.”

The German looked upon another picture of his brother in his beautiful wedding gown. He was smiling, his blue eyes radiating happiness as he had wrapped his arms around his groom’s waist. He was so happy, it seemed like Michael had waited for that day to happen, that he finally married someone of his own choice.

Michael had been a beautiful bride.

“I’d love to see my brother.” Ralf stated. “After nineteen years, I just want to hold him again. All that time, before I read that he was an MP in the Churchill War Ministry, I thought he was _dead_!”

“I’ll try to get you into Britain after you’ve recovered, but I can’t promise a thing.”

* * *

_ [Evening, 20th of November 1942, Hangar 5, Silverstone airbase, Great Britain] _

It was only two days ago that Mika and Kimi had been cleared to fly back now the War Ministry had found an American War doctor who was prepared to serve the British during their Desert Campaign to defend the Suez Canal and drive the Axis out of northern Africa.

“Mika! Kimi!” it was Michael who greeted the pair when they got out.

The Omega jumped into his husband’s arms, tears leaving his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re back, I was so scared that I’d lose you.”

“I’m here now.” the surgeon said, one hand in his husband’s blonde hair, the other around his waist as his husband had put his nose in his neck. “I uh… also have a little surprise for you.”

The MP pulled back and frowned. “What could you have possibly brought me from the desert?”

Häkkinen turned his body away so his beloved could see the entrance doors of the military airplane.

Ralf was only just climbing out before he made eye-contact with his older brother.

Michael’s mouth fell open. “Ralf? Is that… really you.”

“Hi Micha.” the younger brother said, smiling timidly. “It’s been a while.”

The 35-year-old slowly walked towards his taller brother before touching the left cheek. It was warm and solid, belonging to a living, breathing person.

Tears of happiness left both pairs of blue eyes as they embraced each other.

“It’s been way to long.” the Omega said.

“Agreed.” and the 29-year-old pulled his brother tighter.

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 18th of December1942, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Ralf settled in with his brother. He saw his nephews and nieces alive for the first time in his life, which was one of the most emotional moments in his life.

His brother’s house was just like a house should be, filled with family pictures, children’s laughter and the smell of something fresh whether it was cookies, a meal, hot chocolate or coffee.

And it felt incredibly satisfying to see his brother happily married and cooking together with his husband and teenage children while the younger ones were doing their homework with Mika’s younger nephew since the older one had left the house and had a place of his own in Paddington.

As Ralf was catching up with his brother on his life while Mika had gone back to the hospital in East End after being send to the Egyptian desert, the doorbell rang.

Michael went into the hallway to see who it was.

The German Alpha couldn’t see who it was, but his brother sounded excited to see that person. The person his brother was talking to was male, probably native to the Isles.

There was also a child’s voice, talking English of course.

Michael brought the pair over, and the younger Schumacher brother finally saw who it was.

The person at the door had indeed been a man, a male Omega who was just as blonde and blue-eyed as the pair of them and sounded like he was originally from another area than London.

The child though, was Asian.

Though Ralf had never seen an Asian person in real life, he’d seen the pictures of the Japanese, the Chinese, the Indians, the Indonesians. He could recognise one from that area.

“Ralf, this is David, one of Mika’s many colleagues at the hospital, and his 8-year-old son Alexander.” Michael introduced.

The Omega, David, didn’t look like a typical Omega. His jaw was much more Alpha-like as it was rather prominent in his face. But it was actually very attractive on him.

_ ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ _

David than said something in English to Michael, who laughed.

The older Schumacher brother turned to the younger. “He just called you handsome.”

The German Alpha felt his cheeks heating up but tried to smile.

As the Scotsman was smiling with a flirty look at his younger brother, the German Omega took Alex with him towards Mick’s room. He didn’t want the kid to see his dad trying to get it on with someone, nor did _he_ want to see his brother getting it on either.

David and Ralf would probably stumble in their communications, but David was an expert in body language and he certainly wasn’t a stranger when it came to flirting.

Michael had seen David flirt with many Alpha and Beta men before, but he somehow sensed that there was a spark between his friend and his brother.

* * *

_ [Evening, 18th of December 1942, Häkkinen Residence, Kensington, London] _

Michael hadn’t expected Kimi to come by unannounced, especially not with someone in tow.

The medicine student looked rather nervous. “Uh, hi Uncle Micha.”

“Kimi, I wasn’t expecting you at all, but come in! I’m sure Ralf hasn’t eaten all the pasta yet even if he’s busy with his third plate. I cook twice as much with him in the house.” the German Omega said. “Who did you bring with you?”

“Uncle Micha, this is Jenson, my uhm… boyfriend.”

The MP blinked for a moment. “Oh. Hello Jenson, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, mister Häkkinen.”

Kimi’s boyfriend seemed to be around Kimi’s age too, early twenties, he had light blonde hair, blue eyes and had a typical Omega smell. Nothing about him truly stood out, but something had sparked Kimi’s interest in him.

“Mister Häkkinen would be my father-in-law. You can say Michael to me.”

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 8th of June 1943, The London Hospital, Whitechapel, London] _

Apparently, Michael had conceived somewhere before his husband had left to serve in Egypt.

It was discovered late December, when Michael’s stomach had started swelling outward and when his scent started changing slightly.

It was actually Ralf who’d made a comment about Michael stinking like his husband while the married couple were behaving all lovey-dovey.

There was a fourth Schumacher-Häkkinen child coming.

And the 8-pound baby boy was born in the later days of spring, also with blonde hair and blue eyes.

One of Mika’s colleagues had called the kid their little mid-life crisis, even though Mika would be 38 in two months and Michael was 36.

Ralf was watching over his brother and new-born nephew as Mika had to perform a certain type of surgery as he was one of the few surgeons licenced to perform it. He’d witnessed his brother’s pregnancy progress, as he was still trying to get a grip on the English language.

Michael had been very happy during the pregnancy. He liked being pregnant.

Not that the 30-year-old blamed his brother or shamed him for it. Mika was an excellent Alpha husband, tending to his husband’s needs and taking as much stress away as humanly possible by taking days off of work to do household chores, bring the kids to school and bought all the groceries Michael would need.

Having someone around to do that for you made pregnancy easier.

Michael was also head over heels in love with his husband, another factor that made being pregnant a bit more comfortable. Mika wasn’t much better in that regard.

“You know, I’ve always hoped I’d lead this type of life.” Michael told as he was rocking his new baby. “A happy one, where I choose my husband.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” Ralf stated.

The Omega had a goofy smile on his face. “Mika is the love of my life; I wouldn’t want it to be any different.” and he cuddled his baby boy.

“Have you named him yet?” the younger brother asked.

“I have.” the Carrier of 8 replied. “Jesse Ralf Häkkinen.”

The Alpha’s eyes went wide. “You… gave him my name as his second name.”

“Well, you are my only brother, and I never got to pick the names for my first four children. Mika gave our other children their middle names, but we decided I would name our son.”

“Thank you.” and the 30-year-old embraced his older brother.

* * *

_ [Morning, 7th of May 1944, Our Lady of Victories church, Kensington, London] _

Cheers erupted in the church when the pastor declared the pair at the front married.

Ralf Schumacher had married David Coulthard, and David’s son was now Ralf’s son too.

Michael was happy for his brother, and very glad he had witnessed this moment in Ralf’s life.

20 years ago, he was whisked away by his father and unceremoniously dropped off at Gerhard’s place dressed up in a very conservative wedding dress that revealed nothing of his pregnancy where a priest married them for the law. The Omega had believed he’d never see his baby brother again.

But he had.

David looked beautiful, and also wore a non-conservative dress that was slightly inspired on Michael’s. His was also silver-like, but there was less bling on the dress and more in the jewellery, the neckline was also off-shoulder, but it flared out at the waist instead of at the hips.

The German Omega also got to meet David’s family, who were less than happy with David’s choice of dress as it was too liberal for them.

Mika had shrugged his shoulders. “They’re a conservative bunch. Ian even wanted David to drop out of his last year of nursing school just because he got pregnant! And that sister was already thinking about having kids soon when she was twenty-one.”

Michael knew what his husband thought about early pregnancies, and he hoped his Omega sons would at least wait until after they finished college.

* * *

_ [Morning, 27th of February 1945, Schumacher-Coulthard Residence, Battersea, London] _

Little baby Ronan Jude Schumacher had been born on the 24th, weighing 9 pounds in total.

Alex was over the moon about having a baby brother and didn’t mind the crying.

Ralf was watching over his sleeping son, happiness visible in his eyes. He never thought he’d have a family, especially not after rejecting every single Beta woman his father had paraded around him.

But David… he was perfect. Strong-willed, never backing down from a challenge, never letting anyone tell him what to do… he was perfect to the German.

He’d never wanted someone who just blatantly did what he asked of them, and David questioned him or told him to do it himself.

And Ronan was perfect too; he was one of the cutest babies he’d ever seen, and his heart swelled the moment his son’s blue eyes opened. Yeah, his kid was perfect.

Michael and Mika would visit in the afternoon, as well as some of David’s colleagues from the surgical staff as well as the nursing staff.

Ralf didn’t expect his parents-in-law to come by, as his father-in-law had called him a weak Alpha for not chastising David on his wedding gown choice, nor had they reacted happily when David told them he was pregnant the last time he visited his parents

“Hello Ronan.” the new father softly said before smiling at his son.

Ronan’s smile was gums only, but the German tickled his baby boy’s stomach which made the kid cry out with laughter.

Ralf loved to see his baby happy.

* * *

_ [Afternoon, 7th of September 1945, Cologne, Germany] _

The brothers and their families had landed in Frankfurt in the morning before catching a train to the city their parents now lived: Cologne, the city they’d always lived close to.

The bombardments hadn’t been as heavy as they’d been in the east, but there was certain damage.

Ralf was holding his 7-month-old while David was pushing the cart with their bags on it.

“I wish we had a stroller.” the Scotsman said.

The German Alpha looked over to the fully loaded cart that Mika was pushing. “We are _so not_ having eight kids in total.” It looked heavy as hell.

Though all the kids except Jesse were at least carrying their backpack, Mika still had to push a cart with the heaviest bags.

And people were staring at the Omega-Alpha pair with 8 kids.

Even in Nazi-Germany, such a brood was very unusual.

“I think people are secretly criticizing us.” the Finn murmured as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

“They don’t know a thing, my love.” and the MP kissed his husband.

“No, they don’t.”

David shot Ralf a look. “Only _one_ more baby. Not that I’ll be fertile long enough to have much more.”

The former German soldier hummed. Fertility did drop away after 40, and pregnancy above 38 was pretty risky even for Omegas. Basically, they only had 3 more years before it became unsafe.

The trip from the station to the home the parents of the two Schumacher brothers, where the pair had moved into after Ralf had left the house in Hurth and bought a place of his own in Cologne, wasn’t that far.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and was stunned to see _bot_ h her sons alive and well. She froze, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

“Hi mom.” Ralf awkwardly said and waved.

“Mother.” Michael dryly stated and crossed his arms.

“Ralf… Michael… you’re both alive?” the Beta woman was pale as hell. For a long time, she’d believed both her sons were dead.

But here they were, married and with children.

Her oldest, Michael, was standing close to a sturdy built Alpha who wore a pair of glasses. He was also carrying a kid that couldn’t be older than 3 and there were 3 more young children who were pre-pubescent age. Those kids were obviously from Michael’s new Alpha, as the children Michael had with Gerhard had all presented.

All three were Omegas and very beautiful. She feared for them, as she didn’t know what her husband was going to do to them.

“Yep.” her Alpha son said and motioned to the Omega next to him. “Mom, this is my Mate and husband, David. And this is our son Ronan.”

Ralf’s Omega didn’t quite look like that. His jaw was too prominent, and his features weren’t soft enough, but scents didn’t lie. The baby they had wasn’t very old, maybe half a year.

On the other hand, Michael’s Alpha looked 100% like an Alpha. He was all strong and hard lines, muscled, sturdy and absolutely someone Rolf would’ve considered for Michael’s hand in marriage.

“Wife, who is there?” Rolf’s voice came from the beginning of the hallway.

Elizabeth kinda froze.

“Oh, hi dad.” her younger son casually said and waved, making his baby son wave too. “Look, I’m alive!”

Michael did a facepalm and sighed dramatically. “You truly are the worst.”

* * *

Rolf then too saw both his sons standing there in the doorway… with their families.

His whore of an oldest son hadn’t stopped whoring around, breeding even more children. Four more mouths to feed, and maybe none of them were from the Alpha next to him, who looked like a presentable man. Perhaps that whore had ensnared him by falling pregnant with the young toddler the Alpha was holding, forced him to take care of all his children.

His Alpha son had been captured and clearly deserted the German army, because there was no way he could’ve landed an Omega Mate and had a son with him if he’d been stuck in prison.

His accidental son had also come out as an Alpha, proving that his whore of a son could indeed bear Alpha children… but each and every other son Michael had was also Omega.

The oldest Alpha growled predatory at the three young Omegas. They would bear beautiful children soon enough if he got his hands on them.

But the Alpha who was currently wearing glasses grabbed the old man by the neck and slammed him into the wall. “You will not touch any child ever again.” the man growled tightening his grip.

Rolf tried to struggle, but as he did that hand closed around his throat even more, crushing his windpipe.

“And I will _kill_ you if you touch what’s mine.” blue eyes were total ice.

That was the last thing the old Alpha heard before everything went black.

* * *

“Mika! Why the fuck did you do that?” Michael asked.

“I wasn’t going to let him touch our children.” the Finn replied. “I promised you on our wedding day that I’d protect our family, I swore to protect what’s mine now.”

“Still, this went a bit too far.” the Carrier of 8 stated.

Christoph shook his head. “No daddy, he didn’t. What Pops did is exactly the instincts of a protective Alpha father, not letting anyone touch his children before evaluation.”

“You Alphas are sometimes all the fucking same.” the MP sighed. “Sometimes, I really believe Omegas are the only actual thinking people on this planet.”

“Instincts daddy.”

Elizabeth was still overwhelmed at the number of guests she was having.

With Ralf, it was easy. Just him, his Omega husband and their baby son.

With Michael… it was far more complicated.

“Mom, I will introduce you to my bonded Mate and Alpha husband Mika Häkkinen. And these are our children; Gina, Mick, Jasmin and Jesse.” the oldest Omega stated. “Don’t worry, we won’t stay long. Just a little visit so I can show off my family to the people father didn’t want to see me. If they’re not dead, of course.”


	9. PART 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

It was mainly after the war that Michael’s popularity skyrocketed.

The war had shown society that Omegas were anything but weak and that they could do things just like Alphas and Betas did, and that keeping Omegas home would only contribute to overpopulation as well as food shortages and financial problems for extremely large families.

Michael continued in politics for several more years before retiring at 45 to be with his beloved husband for the remainder of their years. He’d achieved what he wanted to achieve, to create the best world for his children and future grandchildren.

His oldest son, who changed his name to Christoph Schumacher-Häkkinen after turning 16 and presenting as an Alpha, became a non-fiction writer about the wars, using his stepfather’s diary from Egypt and the collected stories of soldiers all over the commonwealth as material for his many books. He never married, claiming he couldn’t find the right person until his dying breath at the age of 50.

But Michael knew it was because Christoph knew about him being a product of parent-child incest and that it was unsafe for him to procreate. And his early death and autopsy afterwards revealed a whole lot of hidden secrets.

Christoph had been suffering from several diseases, including an enlarged pancreas, heart and spleen. He also had only one testicle and a severe bone condition.

The doctors concluded that most of his conditions were genetic and could therefor blame them to his incestual parentage.

* * *

Kimi, though he left the house, was the first of the Häkkinens to get married.

He’d kept a good relationship with his Omega boyfriend Jenson and went on to study medicine just like his uncle to become a doctor, and a good one too. He was involved with the first organ transplantations.

Kimi and Jenson married in 1951, in a nice and small private ceremony. After getting married, the pair bought a house on the west side of London since Kimi worked in the University hospital.

The two of them had one child, a son they named George, born in 1953.

* * *

Nico was the first of Michael’s children to bond and marry.

Lewis kinda came out of nowhere, as he and Nico didn’t meet up under normal circumstances. Again, they wouldn’t have met under normal circumstances as Nico was part of high-society due to his Carrier’s involvement with Winston Churchill and many other noblemen during the years of the war and Lewis was the son of an immigrant from the French colonies and a regular country girl and living in a lone town near the Silverstone military base.

The unlikely pair met during the 1950 Silverstone Grand Prix, where Nico was there as a marshal and Lewis one of the 34 drivers on the grid.

Lewis crashed out of the race due to a suspension failure combined with a brake failure exactly at that corner Nico had been posted. The crash was hard as it was high speed, and the blonde marshal knew he had to act quickly in order to save the driver’s life.

The Omega knew things he’d been taught by his stepfather, first aid, how to lay bandages and other practical emergency aid. And until an actual doctor got to the scene, he was able to keep the driver’s pulse and breath steady.

* * *

Nico had married a couple years ago and now had two children with his husband.

Lewis Hamilton was literally anything but what Michael had expected Nico to bring home.

His 1st son with Gerhard was very feminine, as he liked to dress up, wear light fabric, go shopping with his Carrier or brothers or friends, read romance novels and watch sportscars.

Lewis… he was a sportscar fanatic too, but in every other regard he was one of the most masculine Alphas that could exist since he was active in race car driving. He disliked shopping as much as Nico’s stepfather and didn’t read that much, even if he was pretty knowledgeable about classic literature.

* * *

Lewis and Nico married pretty late, after Nico turned 28.

The racing driver had popped the question on the morning of Nico’s 28th birthday after having asked Mika’s permission to marry Nico the month before.

Mika was glad that the pair married at a respectable age, even if Lewis didn’t have the most stable job in the entire world. But he could always help Nico in his pretty good running bookstore if racing was costing more money than what it brought in. The Finn gave his permission.

And not long after the marriage, Nico was confirmed to be pregnant. Their first child was a son who they named Pascal, who was born with caramel skin and dark hair like his Sire, but he had one dark brown eye and one blue eye, making him a very unique baby.

Lewis’s family didn’t quite like the child _because_ it was unique, calling it cursed by the devil where Nico’s family celebrated the new addition to their family.

Michael had met Lewis’s parents, during the planning of the wedding since the priest had asked the parents of each couple to be there too.

Anthony and Catherine Hamilton were highly religious and were very much appalled by the fact that Mika was not Nico’s biological dad but rather his stepfather who raised him since he was 10 years old.

Seems like they believed that second marriages were the work of the devil too…

Mika and Michael received their first actual grandchild with open arms, and they loved the little boy like they’d love each and every single one of their grandchildren.

Little Alana wouldn’t be far behind her brother and was born 14 months after her brother. Her skin was even lighter than her brother’s, but she had dark hair and dark eyes just like her Sire. She was much more welcomed by her Sire’s parents as she looked normal.

Lewis and Nico loved their children equally and offered both of them support in difficult times.

Though Anthony had wished to see more children, especially seen his son’s Omega’s Omega parent had birthed 8 children between the ages of 16 and 38, Lewis believed 2 was the best, especially seeing the British economy after the war and the threat of a third more devastating nuclear war between America and Russia… he’d rather not put many children through such.

* * *

Sebastian had also found an unlikely partner, whom he met after the war at a military convention.

Mark was an Australian fighter pilot who had participated in the Battle of Britain at the age of 24 and had later created an alliance between the RAF and the Russian 588 Night Bomber regiment, an all-female regiment lead by Yevdokiya Bershanskaya.

Neither would ever forget the night they met.

* * *

_ [Evening, 5th of September 1945, Kensington Palace, London] _

Seb was only just old enough to accompany his parents that night, now 19 years of age. He hadn’t quite grown out of his boyish looks, as he still looked like a very innocent angel to many people he met. His champagne coloured blouse and long skirt didn’t help either.

Then, someone tall bumped into the back of him.

The Omega turned around to find a man in an RAF dress uniform, his face flustered.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t quite looking where I was going.” the man said with an apologetic smile.

“Ah well, it happens.” Sebastian said, smiling back. “I’m Sebastian by the way.” and he held out a hand.

The man, an Alpha, took the hand. “I’m Mark, nice to meet you.”

The oldest of the Schumacher-Berger twins looked the Alpha over.

The navy-blue colour suited the man well, as it complemented his hazel eyes that seemed even more green in the soft lights of the chandeliers. His jaw was strong, clean-shaven, and it fitted his Alpha demeanour. Soft looking dark hair was slicked back and cut military style.

“You look quite young to be here. You sure you’re legal?”

The German-Austrian laughed. “I’m pretty sure I turned nineteen two weeks ago, so yes.”

“God, you look like you’re sixteen.” the pilot stated. “I suppose you’re the child of someone around here?”

The 19-year-old nodded. “Yes, my stepfather’s receiving a medal for his service as a doctor at El Alamein.”

“Ah yes, El Alamein. Quite a necessary victory since it made Rommel look bad. Cheers to your stepdad for saving our soldier’s lives.”

“You could say that.” Sebastian said. “You’re receiving some kind of honour, I take it?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah. I uh… made a deal with Russian pilots for bombings in Romania and Hungary.”

“Good at negotiations?” the Omega asked.

“You could say that. Miss Bershanskaya wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, but I got it done and that’s what counts in the end. I think it was cultural and linguistical differences that got us stuck for a while.”

“Those are always shitty. I had to get used to the British ways too when I first came here as a child.”

Mark frowned. “You’re not British? Could’ve fooled me.”

“Dad fled Nazi-Germany.” Seb told.

“Good thing he did. I don’t know whether it’s true what’s been going around, that thing where Omegas are married off as soon as they present.”

The teenager nodded. “It was true for my dad, and had my biological father not died, it probably would’ve been true for me, Nico and Mat too.”

The pilot placed his hand on the young blonde’s shoulder. “Luckily you’re here. No one’s going to push you to get married here, except maybe for your parents once you’ve reached a certain age.”

The German-Austrian frowned.

“Yeah… my dad’s like constantly asking whether I’ve met someone yet.” the dark-haired man told. “He started with it when I was twenty-two, and he hasn’t stopped nagging me about it.”

“How old are you now, if I may ask?” Seb asked.

“Just turned thirty last week.” Mark replied. “Unless I find someone I really want to marry, I’m not going to. That’s one thing I promised myself. Do you have any plans for the future?”

The young Omega hummed. “Nothing absolute, but I’ve been thinking to either start up a business or join the military and become an aviator.”

The Alpha’s eyebrows rose up. “You want to be an aviator?”

“It’s something I’m considering.” the 19-year-old replied.

“Well, I’m going to teach the new aviation students for the next five years. If you enlist then, I just might become your instructor.”

“I hope for your students that you’ll be a good teacher to them.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.” and the aviator raised his champagne glass. “Cheers.” and he drowned the champagne before putting the glass somewhere on a table. “What kind of business would you want to start up?”

“Not sure. Maybe selling perfumes or certain type of books… but I don’t quite have to decide yet, I’m only nineteen.” the German-Austrian told. “I’m in college now though, studying management for if I want to go that route.”

The 30-year-old nodded. “Got a whole life ahead of ya. I suppose ye got supportive parents?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yep. Dad and Father just want us to be happy.”

“Nice. What cha think about that new law?”

“You mean the standard STD kits?”

“Yeah, those ones.” the pilot replied. “Is it really true that many people die of undiagnosed STD’s?”

The Omega frowned. “You’ve never seen the statistics?”

“Only the ones in Australia, where I’m from, and there it’s not that much.” Mark replied. “But I guess that’s because people die of heatstroke or of a bite from one of the numerous poisonous animals.”

“Well, sadly Britain’s a bit of an epicentre for STD’s I’m afraid.” the 19-year-old told. “Syphilis has been prominent since the Victorian ages, and others are also on the rise. Each single one of them can have various health implications. My Father’s a doctor, he’s got a colleague who specializes in STD’s, and he’s been saying it’s been pretty bad even before the war.”

“Huh, guess I should talk to a doctor more often.” the Aussie stated. “But I guess that’s why I’m a pilot and not a lawmaker in Parliament. Maybe you should go that way too.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Then, their conversation was interrupted by Seb’s parents.

“You’re enjoying the party?” Michael asked, smiling at his 3rd son.

“So far, yes.” Seb said to his dad. “I’ve just been talking to Mark here.”

Mika shot the younger Alpha a look and started growling at a low, throaty tone.

Quickly, the Australian aviator took a step back and bowed his head in submission, casting his eyes to the ground to avoid that killer look. “I’m sorry for overstepping boundaries, Sir.”

“Mika… don’t overreact.” the MP sighed.

Sebastian did a facepalm. “Why, father, do you always scare people away?”

“It’s alright.” Mark said, his hazel eyes making contact with Seb’s blue ones. “I’m happy you’re being protected this way. I’ve seen way too many parents not caring about their Omega children.”

The Finnish doctor was still radiating dominance, a warning to all surrounding Alphas.

Michael sighed and pulled at his husband’s sleeve. “I still have to talk to General Scheckter, and I’d rather not talk to that man without your presence. He’s an asshole and always hits on me.” and he dragged his Mate with him.

The 19-year-old looked at the pilot. “You know you can take in a normal stance again, right?”

The Aussie quickly stood up straight again. “Sorry, force of habit. I’m a rather submissive Alpha when it comes to things like this.”

“I don’t mind. You’ve really seen many parents not caring?”

Mark nodded. “To many times parents were just ready to marry their Omega child off to me, without too much questions asked. To see your father that protective over you, it means he truly cares about you and will probably bash my skull against a wall if I were to touch you inappropriately.”

Seb pulled a face.

The 30-year-old laughed. “It’s fine. I’d rather have an overprotective father-in-law rather than one that didn’t care.” he once more looked at the ground. “I should’ve guessed you were a child of Michael Häkkinen.”

The German-Austrian frowned. “Why should you have guessed that?”

“You’re very opinionated, determined in your knowledge… and just drop dead gorgeous.”

Very soon, the aviator realized what he’d said and slapped a hand in front of his mouth. His face turned red and he stuttered a very messed up apology.

The young Omega thought it was cute. “So, I’m gorgeous to you, huh?”

“Yes.” the Aussie knew he couldn’t take those words back.

“Well than, handsome, I’d like to have a dance with you.” Seb purred.

The Alpha quickly obeyed and reached out with his left hand to extend the invitation.

Yes, Sebastian was going to have so much fun with this man.

* * *

Sebastian married Mark just a month before his 25th birthday, in a small family and friends only civil ceremony. He had gone into politics as well, the surname Häkkinen opened a lot of doors.

The pair settled on a naval base near London where Mark could keep working as a flight instructor to the newest cadets while Seb travelled to Westminster from time to time or met up with colleagues somewhere else in the city centre.

They waited a couple years, settling into married life first and working things out relationship wise before finally deciding on having children.

Their first child, a boy named Mitch, was born two months before Seb’s 29th birthday. The boy looked just like his daddy at birth.

Two years later, another son followed. Their second son was named Luke, and he had his Carrier's looks from the start.

Their third son, Oscar, was a bit of an accident. But he was still welcomed by his parents and both sets of grandparents.

* * *

At the age of 50, Michael finally saw his youngest son from his union with Gerhard getting engaged.

Mathis had fallen in love with a Beta man 2 years his junior, a man who came to Britain to flee the violence of his home country of Mexico and to find stable work. Sergio Perez was his name, and he was extremely respectful to his future partner’s parents.

Mika had deemed the man acceptable and would allow the union as long as Mat was happy.

And at 35, Mathis had his only child: a daughter, Camille.

* * *


End file.
